Fallen Angel
by BlueThief
Summary: He loved her from where she couldn't love herself anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This fiction is also on mafiabosstsuna blog, which will post every chapter every day for next 16 days. Yes, there are 16 chapters of this story that we wrote few months ago. Hope you like it as I wasn't entirely sure with which character to go with (Fon, Mukuro or Dino) and any kind of feedback is welcomed. Do note that this is in **second POV**. I had intention of changing it to one of my OCs, but decided against to.

* * *

It was cold. The rain that has stopped towards the morning refreshed the air along with a silence that followed, with only raindrops that were free falling from the rooftops and trees making silent noise. It was a small town and the quietness of people comforted, and calmed, anyone that wished for peace.

Reaching out a hand, you looked up into grey sky that covered the usual blue clearness. Remaining still, your hair was blown by the wind as you stood on a bridge, leaning on fence, wearing nothing but a pale blue dress that reached your knees and no shoes. If you were cold, you were hiding it well.

"[Name]," A male voice called from the side.

Turning your head to the side, a smile spread over your lips. "Dino," You called and took a step away from the fence before running to him and wrapped arms around his neck. "I missed you…" You whispered.

Dino smiled gently as he embraced you in a tight hug before looking behind, seeing Romario standing few meters away. His eyes showed worry. Dino gave an assuring smile and pulled away, holding you for shoulders. Your eyes met and he could see the sparkle that he always loved to see.

"There's something I must speak with you about." He held your hands and looked at them, spotting a ring on your left ring finger. It was a simple white golden ring with five diamonds on top. He went over it with his finger before his eyes fell on his own white golden ring he had on his left hand. Raising his gaze once more to meet your eyes, his smile appeared back.

"What is it?" You asked in soft voice, worry seen in your eyes.

"Let's get you somewhere warm first." He replied instead before he took off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. He could see your shoulders slumped down, relaxing against his warm approach.

They walked towards his car, Romario opening the doors and before they sat inside, you looked at Dino's right hand man. You quietly stared at him, Romario returned it with a puzzled look, unsure what to do. "Signora," He spoke, lowering his head instead.

You stared at him for a while more before you smiled brightly. "Thank you for looking after Dino, Romario." You said and lowered your head.

The man looked at you in surprise, but warmly smiled. "It's my job to look after him." He replied and looked at his boss, who sweat dropped, feeling like he wasn't even there.

* * *

Holding a cup of warm tea, your eyes stared at it before you raised your head and looked at Dino. Smiling softly, Dino returned it in a matter of seconds, before it faded, wondering how to tell you the news. Seeing his worry and feeling his uneasiness, you put cup on table and reached out for his hands that were resting on table.

"Dino," You called with soft voice, your hair falling over shoulders. "What is troubling you?" You tilted head to the side, wondering.

Dino laughed bitterly and averted his gaze for the first time. "I'm leaving Italy." He started slowly and quietly. "My tutor asked me to come to Japan again, to talk about the alliance with the future Vongola boss." He looked at you, who still stared at him with same expression. "I don't want to leave you alone…" He stammered. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

Your eyes widened at his question. "To Japan?" You repeated and once receiving a nod, you furrowed your eyebrows. "But I don't know Japanese." You were confused. "How would I talk with them when our language is different?"

Dino chuckled. "Don't worry," He raised your hands and kissed top of your knuckles, your cheeks heating up in no time. "You being by my side is all I need." He said and looked at the approaching nurse.

"I apologize for disrupting your meeting, Don Cavallone," The nurse spoke softly. "Signora [Name] needs to take her medication." She said.

"Of course," Dino nodded and released your hands.

You quietly stared at the nurse, who handed you a medicine, before you took it with water the nurse brought along. Opening your mouth, to show you drank it, the nurse smiled once more and walked away satisfied. Looking back at Dino, you smiled.

"[Name]…" He spoke in warning tone when you put handkerchief in front of your mouth.

"I'm fine, Dino." You said and put it beside on table after looking around. "I want to leave this place. It's suffocating me more than ever…" You closed your eyes and in a second Dino held your face, his brown eyes staring into yours, pain clearly visible on his.

"Don't talk like that…" He whispered. "I will talk with your doctor and take you with me to Japan." He sadly smiled. "But you need to promise me you won't do it again." His smile disappeared. "Promise me, mi amore…"

You quietly stared into his eyes before you nodded. "Anything for you." You smiled, Dino's lips turning in a wide smile.

He kissed you on forehead. "Thank you…" He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on yours.

Closing your eyes, your chest tightened with guilt spreading like a wildfire, making it harder to breathe. You knew it wasn't good to not taking medication, but you didn't want to feel numb on purpose, like you were drugged. You wanted to feel, wanted to laugh, cry, yell and smile freely. But you also knew, as you could see and feel, Dino was blaming himself more. You didn't want to see the sadness and regret on his face anymore. You wanted to see him smile like he used to when you were children.

"I suggest you take your medication, Signora [Name], or we will have a serious talk." The doctor stared at the you, telling you he knew of your little rebellion.

"I will." You nodded.

"I only remained silent because I saw you were getting better, though as a doctor, I should have never done that." He let out a sigh before looking at Dino, who was puzzled, having no idea what to do, less alone what to say. "I've known about Signora's little mischief for a week, especially after she started smiling every time a nurse approached her." He shortly explained.

Dino's eyes widened and he looked at you. "You've been doing that for a week?" He asked.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, you looked away, murmuring a quiet: "Sorry…"

The doctor sighed and shook with head before speaking once more. "Everything is now fine." Dino looked back at him, ready to argue, but he overtook him; "I've been observing her closely ever since and I haven't seen anything that could endanger her or the rest of patients. It was clearly seen she was getting better."

"You could have lost your job." Dino argued, worry seen in his eyes.

You bit your lower lip and stared at your hands, moreover at your ring. "Dino…" You whispered his name and looked at him, holding his left hand. Dino looked back at you and he immediately relaxed. "If it makes you feel better, then I will continue to take medication." you said determined. But it also made you feel guilty, for making him show an expression you despised to see.

Dino let out a sigh. "That is not what I meant…" He said and caressed your hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm angry and worried about your well-being and doctor Benedetto could lose his job if his higher-ups found out about this. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to see you as they would send you to the isolation room and I know you hate that place…"

You lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry…" You whispered.

"It's alright," Dino caressed your cheek and pressed a kiss on your temple. "All that matters to me is that you're well." He looked back at doctor, who was fondly smiling at them. "I was wondering if she could go on longer trips?" He asked, changing the topic.

The doctor looked at papers on his lap, speaking: "For the last few months she was getting better and helped other patients. I spoke to higher-ups regarding her leave and they agreed together to release her months prior as a reward for her well-being." He looked at Dino. "She can go on a trip, but be aware if she has mood swings or any kind of different action. As you've seen for yourself, she could throw a tantrum, but I believe it won't come to it anymore. Not to mention, different air will also help her to get better."

The corners of your lips turned up in a smile as you leaned your head on Dino's shoulder, who smiled warmly. "Thank you, Mr Benedetto." He bowed with head. "Thank you for everything."

"It's my job as a doctor to help people as much as I can." He responded. "And it was a pleasure to work with Signora [Name]. She's a hardworking person, and stubborn on times…" He laughed, Dino following seconds later.

"That she was always…" He agreed and caressed you hand before holding it tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"[Name]…" His voice lulled you awake from your sleep. "We're in Japan." His voice was soft and gentle, making you stir before you slowly opened your eyes. Dino smiled from the way you straightened up and the first thing you did was to look through window on your left side. Your eyes sparkled and lips turned up in a wide smile before you looked at him.

Dino held your hand and kissed it, smiling gently. "Let's go," He spoke in silent voice and stood up, with you following behind. The two of you walked off the private jet, Romario and his men already in two lines, looking straight ahead before they bowed when you passed them. You quietly watched one before you looked at the other, lowering your head every now and then.

You were sitting in a black car, driving towards the hotel that was near train station before you looked around, people either glancing at you or minding their own business. You reached the hotel quickly. Your eyes fell back on Dino, who was now carrying your luggage and you scooted to his side, trying to hold the suitcase, but he shook with head. Your lips formed a pout, making him laugh and quickly pecked you on lips before he continued his way into the hotel.

"Boss looks much happier." Romario spoke from the side.

You looked at him, asking; "You really think so?" and bit your lower lip. "I feel like I'm disappointing him more each day." You held your hands in front of you, looking back at the hotel, when two of Dino's men walked inside after a ruckus was heard and seconds later a voice calling if he was alright.

"Signora," Romario called, making you look at him once again. "Since young age, Dino has been in love with you and he would deny it within seconds if he hears me speak of this." You laughed. "But his father knew his feelings for you only grew each day. They both knew you could be in grave danger if you associate with us more than you already did, but Dino swore that he'll protect you with his life. And with those words he also gave us an order to protect you from any harm that could be done." He stopped and quietly observed you, letting you take everything in.

"I don't want that…" You spoke in quiet voice. "I don't want any of you to die for me. I'm nobody…"

"You aren't nobody," Romario replied. "You're [Name] Cavallone, wife of Tenth Boss of Cavallone family and it's our priority to keep both of you safe." He said and looked at Dino, who was walking out of the hotel, scratching his head, two of his men following behind, laughing. "Everything alright, Boss?" He asked, a small teasing smile creeping on his lips.

"Pitchy perfect!" Dino responded with a chirp and looked at you, who looked at him fondly. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Safe," You smiled in answer.

Dino smiled back and held your hand, kissing you on the cheek before you walked into hotel, Romario following behind. "I checked us in and if you don't mind we could visit Tsunayoshi later in the evening? Or should we go tomorrow?" He looked at you once more.

"The Tenth Vongola boss?" You asked surprised and rather unsure.

Dino widened his eyes before he nodded. "Do you remember?" He asked, a small hope rising in his chest.

"A little," You admitted. "I remember Nono and I believe he once mentioned a child, Tsunayoshi. I'm not sure exactly what, but his name is what got stuck in my head." You shortly explained and startled when Dino pulled you in tight embrace. "Di…no…?" You asked slowly.

"I'll never leave your side again…" He spoke in silent voice, his embrace tightening. "I never want you to go through that ever again." His voice was even quieter, but you closed your eyes and smiled warmly, hugging him back.

"Can I ask you something?" Your voice was almost a whisper.

Pulling away, Dino nodded.

"Do they know?" You asked, biting your lower lip once more when you saw his confusion. "Your tutor and Tsunayoshi. Do they know I'm your wife?"

"They don't," Dino shook with head. "The only people from Vongola that know I have a wife are Nono and Varia and no one else." He said.

"Then is it not better for me to stay here in a hotel?" You were afraid.

"No," He responded immediately and held your hands. "I want you to meet them. I want you to meet Tsunayoshi and my tutor that made me what I am today and I want you to experience more too." He smiled. "I promised your parents I will take care of you and I…I already broke that promise…" He averted his gaze, looking to the ground.

"Don't talk like that…" Your expression grew sadder. "No one knew it would happen and no one is at fault except those that planned everything." You smiled warmly. "But now I'm here, in Japan with you and I don't want for the past to make us grow apart…" You admitted.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized and kissed you before you continued your walk towards your hotel room.

Once inside, he guided you to bed and made yourself comfortable. Dino's warm gaze watched you as you were some kind of Goddess and in his eyes you were. You were beautiful and strong and Dino felt you were out of his reach with every smile you gave him and every affection he received from you.

"What?" You looked at him, your gazes meeting.

Dino smiled and caressed your cheek with his thumb, fingers disappearing between your hair. "I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered and leaned forward as he glanced at your lips that were parted.

Your breathing hitched, heart almost missing a beat, but didn't move away. In fact, you leaned closer and in a second, his lips covered yours. It was gentle, his lips soft and warm. Raising your hands, you went with them through his blond hair, loving how soft and how sweet they smelt. His perfume of ocean filled your senses and you melted into his touch that was ever so gentle like he was afraid to break you.

Dino wrapped his free arm around your lower back and pulled you closer to his chest. You gasped at the sudden touch and he smirked, looking into your eyes. They were filled with love and lust, making your knees weaker. When his hand trailed down your side, sending shivers down your spine, he moved away, his cheeks dark.

You were confused. "Why did you stop?" Your voice was quiet, but slight disappointment was heard in it.

Dino looked to the ground and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that. Not when you're still hurting."

"But I'm not hurting." You held his hands. He shut his eyes, afraid to see you, but you held his chin and turned it your way. "Dino…" You called in soft voice that made him look at you yet before you could continue, he wrapped his arms around you and hid his face in the crook of your neck. His hair tickled you and instead of laughing you hugged him back. You could feel him relaxing and you smiled.

"I love you," Your silent voice startled him and he tried to pull away, but you tightened your embrace. He stilled his movements. "You may blame yourself, but I don't. I know you did what you had to even if I can't remember. That's the world we're living in. We take sacrifices and we hurt people we care for, but that's because there's love between." Pulling away gently, you cupped his face in your hands, your touch ever so soft.

His brown eyes looked at you. There was pain mixed with sadness and it made your heart ache. You didn't want him to hurt.

"I'm here," The corners of your lips turned up in a small smile. "I'm here and I'm not leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in front of a house, you looked around. You saw the men looking around and glaring at every passersby before the door opened, revealing a woman with shoulder-long brown hair. You smiled when she spoke in Japanese, Dino replying back fluently. You tried to understand it, but the only thing you got was your name. The woman looked at you, smiling even wider and you lowered your head in greeting. The only thing that caught your attention soon after was a voice of a baby that was standing beside the woman, his eyes fixed on you like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Reborn…" Dino murmured, holding your hand tighter until Nana invited you in, Romario, Ivan and Bono following behind.

You were sitting in a bedroom, which seemed to belong to Tsunayoshi before Reborn spoke in Italian.

"How come I only hear of your wife now, Dino?" Reborn stared at the young boss, who sweat dropped at his rather distant and scolding tone. The flinch you tried to hide didn't go unnoticed by both Dino and Reborn.

"My father didn't want for anyone outside the family to know about the marriage, but Nono and Varia found out when…" Dino hesitated, his eyebrows narrowed. You gave his hand a tight squeeze and he breathed. "…when they were needed." He shortly explained, Reborn's expression growing grimmer. "You couldn't see, less alone meet, her because she was in a hospital due to an accident that occurred a year after marriage." He added, knowing what bothers the hitman.

"When did you get married?" Reborn asked instead.

"When we reached eighteen. You were on a mission that month on Nono's request." Dino answered, but added; "It was a deal from our parents on our tenth birthday."

"How did I not see her before? Less alone heard of? I've been tutoring you since middle school." Reborn's confusion was understandable.

"We're not as close as you and Tsuna are." He smiled.

Reborn's eyebrow twitched and remained silent before he turned his gaze to you, who quietly sat beside, listening. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Startled from his intense gaze you looked away and tried to hide behind Dino, who instantly moved to hide you. He was as overprotective of you as he always was.

"Reborn." He called in threatening voice, Reborn looking back at his former student. "I'll explain you one day completely, but not today." He smiled quickly after. "Now, where is my little brother?"

For a moment you looked at Romario and then turned back to Dino. "Do you mind if I leave the room for a moment?" you asked.

Dino widened his eyes, but shook with head. "Bono," He looked at the said man, who nodded and stepped aside, letting you stand up.

Smiling you brushed against his shoulder and left the bedroom. Bono was standing right beside and just when he wanted to ask where you wanted to go, children's laughter made him look at two children—one in cow's costume and with afro hair while the other wore a shaolin uniform and with hair in a braid. The two passed you and Bono by, not even minding about the yelling, and ran down the stairs, calling for Nana.

Quietly following, Bono was right behind looking for any kind of problem or danger. "I'm fine…" You spoke softly.

Bono gave a short nod and followed you into kitchen, where Nana was humming while making lunch. Hearing someone behind, Nana turned her head and smiled widely. You opened your mouth, to speak, but remembering you aren't fluent enough, you narrowed your eyebrows, conflicted.

"Don't worry, I speak Italian." Nana spoke in fluent, but still rough, Italian. Everyone that stood in the kitchen widened their eyes even Lambo and I-Pin stopped eating their snacks. "No one knows, so please keep it a secret." She put a finger on her lips and winked.

"Your secret is safe with me." You laughed, feeling thrilled.

"Thank you," Nana smiled before she looked at two children, who eagerly nodded, excited to know a secret no one knows of. "Would you like to help me?" She asked. "I'm making lunch, but another pair of hands would come in handy." She added.

You looked at Bono, who was ready to interrupt, and shook with head. Looking back at Nana you walked to her side. "What can I help you with?"

Nana's smile widened and she quickly explained what you can do. You quietly followed her instructions, asking if you didn't understand or didn't know something. But both of you had a smile on your lips, clearly showing anyone that you enjoyed each other's company.

"Are you married?" Nana asked once she spotted a white golden ring. "I believe I saw the same ring on Dino's hand." She looked at you, your cheeks heating up before you nodded slowly. "You're so young and in love." She put hand on her cheek, a dreaming look appearing on her face. "It's so nice to see young people being in love. For how long are you married, if I may ask?" She asked, looking back at the you.

"Dino said it'll be three years on Christmas." You narrowed your eyebrows as you tried to remember, but all you could was Dino smiling at you as he stood by the altar.

"Young love…" Nana's smile widened. "There are a lot of ups and downs in the marriage. Some days your husband will hide things from you, but it's all for your best. Don't blame him, but love him like you always did before. He'll need your support, but let him know that you're by his side no matter what." Nana looked down at the carrots she was cutting, her smile slowly turning back into small one. "Keep his back safe and always be yourself. Make a home, a place to where he can always come back."

"Mm," You smiled with a nod. "I'll keep it in mind." Hearing new voice, you turned your head to the doorway.

"Ah, Tsu-kun came back." Nana spoke and put the knife down, walking on the hallway, speaking in Japanese.

You looked at Bono, who quietly stared at the woman, his eyes wide, but turned back to face you when you spoke; "Do you know for how long we'll stay here?"

"I'm not sure, Signora." Bono answered, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Lambo and I-Pin, who were now arguing over snacks. "Boss hasn't said anything, but I believe until alliance with Vongola is secure, we'll stay here." he said.

"Hm…" you hummed and tilted head to the side, but smiled once Nana walked back into kitchen. "Is there anything else I could help with?" you asked, your smile soft and gentle. Nana widened her eyes, but returned the smile nonetheless.

* * *

"Dino," Your quiet voice filled the silent room, gaining attention of Romario, who raised his head. Dino continued staring at the papers in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed. A quiet sigh escaped your lips as you approached him slowly, Romario bowing with his head and left the hotel room, leaving you alone.

"Hm, maybe we should wait for a while more. What do you say, Romario?" Dino asked. Not receiving an answer, he raised his head and looked around before his dark eyes met with yours. "[Name]," He called your name and stood up, his hands reaching for yours.

"You promised all this paperwork wouldn't keep you busy while in Japan." Your voice cracked as you lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," He closed his eyes, pressing his lips on your forehead. "I got caught up with paperwork-" "again" "-again." he chuckled bitterly. "How can I make it up to you?" he asked and pulled away, his eyes warmly and lovingly looking at you like you were the most precious being in whole wide world.

"Let me help you with Tsunayoshi." You smiled.

Dino's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't want to expose you to any danger. Especially not here in Japan." He said.

"Come on, Dino." You pouted, holding his hands tighter. "I want to see what Vongola will become under him." you said, your eyes staring right into his, daring him to argue back.

Dino quietly stared at you before he let out a sigh. "Is there no way to change your thoughts?"

He already knew the answer.

"You heard my doctor." Your smile widened. "I can be stubborn to no ends." you said and leaned your head on his chest, Dino's hands holding yours as you stood in the middle of the room.

"But what about language?" he asked after a moment. "I'm not sure he knows enough Italian and you still need time for Japanese." he said, frown masking his expression, worry seen in his eyes.

You chuckled and shook with head. "Don't you worry about that, Dino." Closing your eyes, you felt his heart beating right next to you. "We'll work it out."

* * *

Tsunayoshi stood in front of you in confusion, Gokudera was scowling, Yamamoto smiling while Hibari looked ever so confused. You were warmly smiling before you looked at Bono, who had no idea what to do, but looked back at Tsunayoshi and opened your mouth. " _Tsunayoshi, right?_ " Your Japanese was broken and rough.

" _Watch how you talk to Tenth, you woman!_ " Gokudera raised his fist.

"Watch your tongue, brat." Bono growled.

"Bono," You called sternly, Bono's glare not once subsiding. "S _orry for Bono's re…reaction._ " Your smile came back. " _My Japanese still rough as I am more fluent in Italian, but I hope you understand…_ " You chuckled and held your hands behind your back, your head tilted to the side.

" _W-who are you?_ " Tsunayoshi asked slowly, glancing at Bono, whose glare was still present.

"[Name]," You answered with a wide smile. " _I hope you could show me Namimori. It's my first time here._ " You narrowed your eyebrows.

" _Tenth doesn't have time to show you around._ " Gokudera scowled once more, ignoring Bono's glare that hardened.

You frowned before nodding. You weren't sure what he said after but you could guess he said to go back from where you came from. "Alright…" You murmured and turned, every emotion wiped off your face. You were having none of it. "Let's go Bono." Just as you spoke those three words, Tsunayoshi spoke softly: " _Wait,_ "

Turning your head you saw Tsunayoshi and Gokudera talking, not understanding completely as they spoke too quickly. Glancing at Bono, who looked confused, you turned to teens, who were talking to each other and quietly waited.

" _You were with Dino-san, weren't you?_ " Tsunayoshi looked at you and you nodded in reply. " _Gokudera-kun,_ " He looked at his friend, who grumbled, but bowed with head, apologizing. " _I'm sorry for the way he acted. He didn't mean to._ " He smiled and you felt your cheeks warming up. " _I can show you around. I'm sure Yamamoto's father wouldn't mind more customers._ "

You smiled and took a step closer to Tsunayoshi, his light brown eyes looking at you carefully. Raising your hands you pinched his cheeks, everyone's eyes widening, as you began laughing. " _Cute~_ " You cooed wholeheartedly when Gokudera began cursing. Yamamoto laughed with you and Hibari narrowed his eyebrows, still staring at you.

You liked it here.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time was coincidence. A woman bumped into you on the street and apologized, looking flustered before she walked away. You brushed it off despite Bono's attempt to protect you better. He knew you weren't strong enough to protect yourself, not to mention you were wife of Don Cavallone, second biggest famiglia in mafia world.

The second time, you wondered if something was wrong with you or people loved to bump into you. This time it was a child, who laughed and ran away, apologizing. You quickly ignored the sting on your left side of the stomach and continued walking down Namimori. You wanted to see the city and the last thing you wanted was to make problems both for Dino and his friends.

The third time was intentional and you knew that. The way a man watched you from the other side of the street and followed your every move was his give-away. You weren't sure if Bono also saw him, but his ignorance when the man now walked your way told you he didn't. You wanted to laugh, but all you managed was a strained smile. Whatever they were up to, you hoped it would be quick.

Sitting in a small café with a window to the street, you drank traditional Japanese tea you always wished to try. The music playing in the background was rather calming. Bono was sitting beside you, drinking coffee when his phone rang, announcing a message. He took it from his breast pocket and checked it before putting it back in.

"Dino is coming." He looked at you, his gaze softening and lips turning in a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

Pursuing your lips into thin line, you nodded. Looking around the café you saw the same man from the street before. A chill ran down your spine and immediately turned back in front. Bono looked at you in surprise, but neither spoke.

It passed few silent minutes before you looked at your hands. "I'm going to bathroom." You excused yourself and walked away after Bono nodded. Biting your lower lip, you looked at Bono just in front of doors and saw him looking at you. Glancing at the man, who was now by the counter, paying, you disappeared into bathroom.

Dino was seething. If looks could kill, every person he looked at or only glanced would be dead. His aura was dark, his fists by his side as he walked down the street. He could feel Reborn's gaze on his back and the last thing he wanted right now was to deal with him. He wasn't in the mood for his games.

Reborn quietly walked behind, his eyes focused on his student. He was being reckless, walking without protection in middle of Namimori, but Reborn knew Dino could protect himself just fine. Well, more like as long as one of his subordinates was near. Which led him to realization that ever since he got an anonymous letter, he hasn't tripped, less alone hit himself on the way. How was that possible, Reborn didn't know.

"What was written in the letter?" He decided to break the silence.

Dino came to a stop. "Reborn," His voice was cold and on edge. "If I find out you were the cause of this I swear we won't be looking at each other nice."

Suppressing a shiver that threatened to run down his side, Reborn snarled. "The last thing I want is for Vongola and Cavallone end in war because of me."

His response made Dino's shoulders slump with a sigh that left his lips. "[Name]'s in danger." He said instead and continued walking after Reborn jumped on his shoulder. Taking the letter from his pocket, he handed it to Reborn, who took and read it quietly.

 _You should protect her better._

"Anyone you remember?" The hitman asked after a moment.

Dino narrowed his eyebrows. "There's one, but they've been hiding in shadow for years if not decades. Not to mention the last time we 'fought', my father beat them, but few got away. Few always get away…" He grumbled in irritation. "I shouldn't have let her go out. Not alone."

"Bono's with her." Reborn's voice was rather gentle that made Dino widen his eyes in surprise before he laughed. He smirked. Dino finally laughed.

Once reaching the café, where you were, he walked inside, completely ignoring the looks some people gave him. He saw Bono standing in the corner of café, his eyes sending daggers at the man that was held down by another while a waitress was looking after you. You were pale as you dozed off while trying hard to be awake.

"[Name]!" Dino called your name and rushed to your side.

With a groan, you opened your eyes and frowned. "Dino…?" In a murmur you reached out a hand that Dino immediately held. He caressed your cheek, finding how cold you seemed on touch. "What took… you so long…?" You moaned, lips forming into a pout.

Dino chuckled and apologized as Reborn stepped in front of the man, his dark eyes staring at him. "Who hired you?" He asked, Dino's eyes glancing at him from the side.

Turning back to you, he pressed a kiss on your forehead and smiled softly. "Shamal will be here in few minutes." His voice was quiet and filled with worry and sadness that made your chest tight. "Hang on a bit longer, [Name], alright?"

You managed a silent nod and looked at the waitress. She was looking at you in worry and you smiled, trying to assure her that you will be fine. Now that Dino was here, you felt much safer.

The moment Dino turned his back to you, his smile disappeared. The man shivered under his cold gaze, realization that a mafia boss stood in front of him hitting him like bricks. He looked at Reborn, fear in his eyes evident and he cursed. He got himself in a mess, a big mess that he will pay with his life.

"You didn't answer his question." The way Dino spoke told the man he wasn't there for games and neither was Reborn, whose green chameleon on his fedora turned into gun and pointed it straight at him. Some people screamed, some rushed out of café to safety, some stood still, wondering what will happen.

The man gulped.

"Who hired you?" Dino asked. His patience was wandering off and it itched him to grab for his whip and drag him to a back room so he could get answers. But he couldn't.

The man snarled. If he was going to die, he better die on his own terms. "You think you're safe from boss?" His dark eyes stared right at Dino, completely ignoring the men that rushed inside. One of them was Shamal, who immediately rushed to your side and held for your hand. "Bringing your wife to Japan—" Dino froze "—was the biggest mistake you ever did."

Dino's lip twitched, but before he could say anything, the man pushed his holder away and ran to doors that led to the backroom. Reborn clicked with tongue as Bono, Ivan and few other men followed the man right on his heels. Dino turned your way and approached both you and Shamal.

"How is she?" His eyebrows narrowed in worry, lips biting between the teeth, a habit he tried to forget for months.

"She has fever, but she'll be fine." Shamal answered and turned to Dino.

Dino let out a sigh. As long as you were fine, everything is okay.

"Dino," Shamal called, his voice that of a businessman trying to make a deal.

Dino looked at him, his eyebrows narrowed with knuckles on his hands turning white from tightening his fists. He hated that voice.

"Everyone talk about her." Shamal continued—this time in Italian, so no one would know what they talk about—knowing well enough to not hide anything from Dino and Reborn. "Keep an eye on her, a close one if possible. The enemies you have will go for her to get to you. The last thing we all want is for her to end up worse than before."

Dino gritted his teeth, but when he looked at you, his expression softened. You looked so peaceful, yet the way you flinched every now and then, made his blood boil. How could he bring you along?

"It's also a possibility, she'll remember more, including…that…" Shamal's gaze fell back on you, but soon looked back at Dino. "I'm not sure what they did, but I do know she'll need you by her side."

"Don't worry," Dino forced ä smile. "I'll make sure she's safe and not alone."

"I know you will." Shaman walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Whoever sent the man is obviously not done with you. This could be only the beginning of your hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Dino was pacing up and down in front of the room he shared with you. He was hesitating to go inside fearing that you would be awake. He felt like a coward and he knew Reborn would kick him if he saw him, which the latter did right that.

"Stop daydreaming and get inside."

Reborn was standing on top of Dino as the young boss laid on the floor.

"W-what if she's awake?" Dino stuttered and looked at his former teacher.

"Then she's awake." Reborn stated like it was most normal thing all while keeping indifferent expression. "She's your wife. What will she think if her husband is avoiding her?"

That got a reaction from Dino, who flinched and stared at the floor in front of himself. Reborn's gaze softened, feeling worry for his student, who alone seemed confused and more worried than ever before. Reborn understood.

"Is there any word about the man or enemy?" The hitman asked and stepped in front of Dino, who slowly stood up.

"None. He got away." Dino cursed and went with hand through his hair. Reborn clicked with his tongue. Runaways were never a good thing.

"And [Name]?"

"She was drugged. How? Bono has few suspicions." Looking down the hallway, Dino's men stood on each side, guarding. They all wore serious expressions, assuring their young boss they will do everything to keep them both safe.

Reborn nodded and looked at doors where a whimper was heard. Dino wasted no time and rushed into room only to frown. You were sitting on bed, knees pulled to your chest and tears streaming down your cheeks. Raising your gaze to meet with Dino's, you whimpered once more.

"D-Dino…" You stuttered out and Dino was by your side, his arms gentle around you.

"It's alright…" Dino whispered and placed your head on his chest. "It's alright, I'm here…"

"I…" Stammering, you weren't sure how to say it. There were pieces of memories you weren't sure about, but knew were yours.

" _Dino!" You called with a wide smile once you spotted him and rushed to his side._

" _[Name]," His eyes widened, but a smile quickly reached his eyes. "What made you so happy?" he asked in a rather teasing voice and kissed the corner of your lips._

 _You laughed and wrapped arms around his neck, his subordinates stepping aside to give you some privacy. "I'm pregnant!"_

Shaking your head, you pulled away and looked into Dino's brown eyes that always seemed to hide more than he showed. You recognized that look. He gave you the same look years ago when you ended in hospital.

" _D-Dino…" You reached out for his hand, eyes showing fear. "M-my baby...te-tell me… Please…"_

 _Dino lowered his gaze and shook with head. "I'm sorry… I-I was too late…"_

" _No…" You gasped and covered your mouth, tears pricking your eyes._

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry I got you in this mess." His eyes showed pain, sadness and anger._

 _You wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault and that it happens. You wanted to assure him it was your own choice marrying him and staying by his side. But not a word left your lips, except sobs as you clutched your stomach, grieving for a baby that could have looked just like you or like Dino._

"I'm sorry!" You choked out and covered your face behind hands. Dino looked at you confused. "We could have been happy now…" Tears streamed down. "If it weren't for me being clumsy and not seeing when danger was coming, our baby could have been here."

Dino's eyes were wide as he stared at you. "Y-you...remember?" His voice was nothing but a whisper and you barely heard it if it weren't for the silence that surrounded the room and the small gasp that was heard by the doors.

"A...a bit…" You hiccupped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry. You must hate me so much right now…" Averting your gaze you flinched when he touched you. He was talking, but you couldn't hear him.

" _Your precious Dino won't save you, [Name]."_

Chills ran down your spine when you felt breath on your cheek and a hand caressing your thigh. You wanted to move away, but you were frozen on the chair with a scarf over your eyes. You could tell the man loathed Dino by the way he gritted his teeth and pulled away like he was burnt, but his touch lingered.

"N-no!" You yelped and moved. Shock was immediately seen on your expression and unconsciously looked at Dino, who looked hurt. You parted your lips, but no sound came out.

Dino stood up and turned his back on you. His shoulders were slumped down and you could tell he was hurting. You reached out your hand, but stopped midway. You were hesitating. Averting your gaze, you bit your lower lip.

"I will …" Dino began, but stopped, his voice cracking. Your chest tightened. "Romario will check on you." He left.

Letting out a silent sigh, you pulled your legs to your chest before you frowned at Reborn, who now stood on bed in front of you. His dark eyes stared at you and for some reason you didn't feel threatened or afraid. His presence was rather calming.

"What else do you remember?"

Blinking few times, you looked away.

"Dino's worried for you." He began differently.

"I know…" You whispered.

"Get some rest." Reborn's voice was quiet, but held sympathy and care for you. "You're safe."

You could breathe again.

With a small nod, you lied back on bed and watched Reborn leave the room. His small form was rather funny to you, a baby dressed in a suit and already talking like a grownup man. Dino told you of his fate and you found him amazing for handling it so well.

Closing your eyes, you slowly drifted into slumber. Hearing no sound except birds chirping just outside your window, you calmed down. It was peaceful.

" _Okay, so what do you think it'll be? Girl or boy?" You were sitting on the couch, your legs over Dino's lap. He stroked them gently all while watching you with an expression of a man, who loved you more than his world._

" _Girl," Dino answered and laughed when you pouted. "You want a boy?"_

" _Weeell~" You slurred, looking away. "I don't mind being it a girl, but I want a boy first."_

" _Why?"_

" _So he can protect his sister."_

 _Dino's eyes shot wide open. "T-twins?" he stuttered._

" _Not sure yet." You narrowed your eyebrows. "But even if they aren't twins, I want two children." Your eyes widened when Dino wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. "D-Dino?"_

 _You felt his lips turning in smirk. "We can always arrange that."_

A small smile spread over your lips, but it disappeared twice sooner. You jolted in your sleep.

 _You were walking down the street after convincing Dino that you are going to be fine. He was determined on going with you, but you declined, assuring him that the moment you will feel danger, you will leave. He was still reluctant on sending you alone even though the store was right down the street._

 _Stopping in front of children's store, your eyes lingered on small clothes. Your lips turned into a smile as you raised your hand and put it on the window. It quickly turned into frown when you saw a man approaching you from behind. Before you could react and the moment he realized you spotted him, he rushed to you and put cloth over your mouth._

 _You struggled, scratching at the man's hands to release you, but he didn't bug. In fact, he tightened his embrace and you slowly began losing your consciousness._

Dino… _You saw your husband's face seconds before you fell into darkness._

You whimpered and gripped tighter on the blanket that covered you, shivering.

" _Who would've ever thought that Cavallone's wife would be such a gem?" The male's voice made your hair on your neck stand as he held your face, making you look at him._

 _You blinked and looked at his face that was filled with anger and disgust. You wanted to speak, but you didn't find any courage. All you could was whimper._

" _But then again you're not that special either." He snarled and released it, your head turning to the side. "Now how would…Dino feel if he hears his precious wife…lost the child?"_

 _Your eyes widened in horror._


	6. Chapter 6

Reborn was sitting on the chair in the lobby of the hotel, drinking espresso. His dark eyes stared from one person to another, taking every bit of information in. Leon was comfortably sitting on armrest before it perked by familiar presence that walked their way. Reborn raised his head and looked at Dino.

"She's resting…" Dino spoke and sat in front of his former tutor.

"Why didn't you say anything once I got back?" Reborn asked instead. He lowered his espresso, but still held it. Without missing the flinch, his gaze hardened. "If I knew everything would be different."

"I know," Dino hissed and leaned forward, Reborn's eyes narrowing at his tone. He didn't like it. "Once we decided to marry for real, I wanted to introduce you to her, but you were already gone. I wanted to tell you, but Nono said you already went on a mission."

"You had many occasions before and after."

"I couldn't before for her safety. She was civilian, who knew of mafia and you know what happens to those. I couldn't after the incident since that was when you came back. I had no idea you were gone on a long mission." Dino averted his gaze, eyes showing pain and regret. "After you came it was already too late and I doubt you would leave mission and come back just for me." He scowled and Reborn held back every bit of himself to not smack his head onto table in front of everyone.

How easily he could see through him.

"You should know better." Reborn's voice held that of compassion and kindness. "At that time you were my student and my responsibility. How do you think I felt when I saw [Name] by your side and you introduced her as your wife? And then finding out that during the mission I was on, you got married only for your wife to end in an accident? I found that all mere few days apart."

Dino flinched and looked at his feet. Guilt spread in his chest.

"You're an idiot, Dino." Reborn didn't hesitate to speak his mind. "But don't ever doubt my loyalty for my students. I care for you as much as I care for Tsuna."

"I know…" Dino whispered, his voice that of the man giving up. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize for something so small." The hitman sighed and put espresso on table between them. His eyes were closed before he opened them and looked at his former student. "I'm going on a mission for a month."

Dino raised his head and looked at Reborn with wide eyes, but gave a solemn nod right after. "Need anything?" he asked.

Reborn shook with head. "If there's anything, I'll call."

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy mission, they said. You won't need to shoot anyone, they said. How Reborn cursed every living soul he knew all while trying to avoid the bullets that _barely_ missed his head. _Again._ No, Reborn had enough of this. Screw mission, he is going all out and be damned everything else.

But the moment he got rid of everyone—well at least those that were shooting at him—he found himself in the back alley of Verona, right behind two men already talking business. He scowled at their ignorance and how idiotic they looked to not notice him as he stood _right behind them_. He turned around, ready to walk away, but stopped when he heard a name.

"How do you even plan to get Dino, when he's got all those bodyguards on him?" The man hissed. "Not to mention he's in fucking Japan, you jackass."

Reborn found him rather appalling. He wore a dark brown suit, half of his left face burnt — seeming it was from years ago — and grey hair combed back like he was licked by cow. Literally.

"What did boss do years ago, huh?" The other scowled like the man dared to second-guess their boss. "Of course we'll go after his precious [Name]."

Reborn perked up an eyebrow. The other man was younger, wearing a black suit with his hair still dark and messy. He had a scar over his lips in the right corner, otherwise his face was untouched.

"Won't she be even more guarded after that idiot failed?" The older man looked confused. "Even Reborn's in Japan. It'll be impossible."

 _So they know about that failed attempt as well._ Reborn found whole situation funny. Here he was, thousands miles away from Japan and he heard someone talk about his student. Everyone knew, no one got alive out of the mess when Reborn was involved.

"The man was supposed to fail." The younger sighed, feeling idiotic enough to stand by the older man's side. "Boss wanted to see how long it will take Cavallone to react."

And like all pieces got together, the old man's eyes widened as a smirk spread over Reborn's lips.

"So what does the boss have against Cavallone?"

"They've been enemies for decades if not longer. Their father's clashed and the old Cavallone shot previous boss. You think his son would lay in peace while Cavallone's happy?" The young man snarled. "He killed his family. It's only fair to go for what he cherishes."

"Oh?"

Reborn loaded the gun.

The two men froze and slowly turned around. Their rather bright eyes widened at the realization that one and only hitman, they talked about not too long ago, was now standing behind them. Before either could pull out the gun, Reborn shot them in shoulders. They reached for their shoulders, holding them as they groaned, glaring at the baby now in front of them.

"Why don't you tell me more about this plan you're so loudly talking about?"

* * *

Dino was sitting on a chair beside the bed and watched your peaceful expression. His hands were tightly gripping his knees, knuckles turning white, but relaxed when he spotted your chest rise and fall slowly. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He hated seeing you in pain.

It has been two weeks since Reborn left on his mission. He talked with Tsuna about their alliance and their future. Everything seemed to be in place. Even though he wasn't officially the Tenth Boss of Vongola, Nono left some tasks to him.

There were no news of the man or enemy in general. Dino was growing nervous with each day, his thoughts solely on you and on any possible threat he could remember. It hurt him when you apologized. It hurt him when you pulled away when he wanted to hold you close. It hurt him when you remembered what he never wanted you to remember. But what hurt the most was that he couldn't take your pain away. He wanted to see you smile and laugh.

"Boss," Romario walked inside. His footsteps were silent and almost unnoticeable if it weren't for the silence.

Dino opened his eyes and turned to Romario.

"Reborn-san…" He hesitated. Shuffling on his feet he looked away for a moment, but quickly back. "Reborn-san found the lead both on abduction three years ago and the man from few days that slipped through our fingers."

Dino was on his feet and rushed out of the room after telling Bono and Ivan to keep an eye on his wife. He ran down the stairs, completely ignoring Romario's calls to slow down.

Once in hallway, Dino saw Tsuna and Reborn, both with serious expressions. "What do you have?" He went straight to the point.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn. "Why don't you and [Name]-san come to my house?" He turned back to Dino and smiled warmly. "We can talk there without anyone disturbing us. And if there's an attack, more can protect her."

Dino narrowed his eyebrows, but nodded once he looked at Romario. "I'm sorry, Tsuna."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We're family."


	7. Chapter 7

You stirred in your sleep and turned around. Frowning as the scent of bed covers were different, you opened your eyes and sat up. Expecting to see hotel room, you blinked in confusion when you spotted a bookshelf by doors, table beside bed and window half open. Chills ran down your spine and you brushed your arms.

You froze when you heard voices outside and panicked. You wanted to see Dino. Where was he?

Whoever stood outside the doors opened them and walked inside. Your eyes widened when you saw Tsuna's mother. She held a plate of what seemed like tea and food. What kind, you weren't exactly sure, but you relaxed when Nana looked at you.

"You're awake." She spoke in Italian and approached you.

"Just woke up." You admitted and looked around once more. "Why…am I here?" you looked back at Nana, who smiled.

"Tsu-kun wants to protect you."

It sounded so easily.

Giving a short nod of understanding, Nana sat beside you on bed and placed plate on her lap. "I thought you would wake up soon, so I brought some food. I'm sure you're hungry."

You bit your lower lip and nodded. You probably slept more than usually, if not few days. Holding the mug of tea, you looked back at Nana. "Is… Is Dino here?" Your voice was quiet.

Nana's smile softened. "He's in the kitchen, talking to Tsu-kun and Reborn. Do you want me to call him?" she asked.

"It's okay," You shook with head. "I don't want to trouble him more than I already do." Taking a sip of tea, you enjoyed its aroma. It was mixture of cinnamon and forest fruit. A rather odd combination, but calming nonetheless.

Letting out the breath you held, you held mug on your lap. Its warmness spread into you, warming you in no time. Sensing eyes on you, you looked towards doors and saw Lambo and I-Pin peeking inside. The moment their eyes met yours, they yelped and rushed away.

Nana laughed as you frowned. "They looked after you since you came." She shortly explained and you widened your eyes. "Dino brought you two days ago, but since you were resting no one dared to make any loud noise. It was seen, though, that they wanted to play with you. Your aura was that of a mother the first time you came. You may not have noticed it but everyone was immediately drawn to you."

Your eyes widened and you averted your gaze to the ground. Remembering your past left bitterness in your thoughts, especially at the thought of family. You wanted to have children with the man you love, but you were afraid to disappoint him again. You couldn't bear seeing the pain on his face and yet you still wondered just _why_ was he still by your side.

"If you wish, you can rest some more." Nana woke you from your thoughts.

"It's alright," You replied and took another sip. "I'll come down once I eat and change into something more comfortable."

Nana smiled and placed the plate on table before she left the room. You were alone again. Biting your lower lip, you slowly stood from bed, walked to the chair and sat down. Placing tea beside the plate, you looked at what seemed like small Japanese breakfast. Your eyes widened, but a smile spread over your lips. You always wanted to see and taste Japanese breakfast.

You ate it with a smile, all problems seeming to disappear from your head.

Once you were done eating and changed into more comfortable clothes, you left the room but startled seeing Bono standing right outside. He smiled at you and lowered his head in greeting. The corners of your lips turned up as you returned the silent greeting before both of you walked downstairs. Hearing voices from living room, you soon spotted Dino sitting on the couch, his expression troubled.

" _[Name]-san_ ," Your attention fell on Tsuna, who was sitting in front of Dino.

Dino turned to you and smiled. You could see hesitation that lasted for a mere second, but he stood up and approached you, every worry seeming to disappear as he now stood in front. "Did you rest well?" His voice was a mixture of worry and satisfaction that you were well.

You nodded and handed plate to Tsuna, who approached you. "Why are we here?" You were uncertain and it showed on your face along with confusion.

"I couldn't leave you alone at the hotel while I'm working. Tsuna suggested we're here until we go back to Italy." He shortly explained and held your hands. You knew there was more. He kissed you on the cheek and your cheeks heated up. He laughed at your expression and pulled you close. "I promise I won't let you get hurt anymore, [Name]." He whispered in your ear so only you could hear.

Closing your eyes, you wrapped arms around Dino and buried your face in his neck. "I know…" You whispered, but you also knew he couldn't keep his promise. He was a Don to mafia's second biggest famiglia. "It's okay. As long as you're with me, I know we can do this."

Dino tightened his embrace, but Reborn's voice made him pull away. His gaze hardened as he talked with him. Tsuna was awkwardly standing beside after he came back from kitchen with Lambo hanging off his leg. You chuckled at the scene before you looked down and saw I-Pin looking at you in curiosity.

Releasing Dino's hand that you held, you squatted down to her height. She watched you with her dark eyes and smiled at you. Returning the smile you spoke; "You must be I-Pin." You weren't sure if she spoke Italian, you could only guess.

I-Pin nodded and your smile widened. There was a doorbell before different voices were heard from hallway. With a startle, you looked on hallway and saw three guys and girls walking inside. Looking at Dino, you saw him smiling and greeting them while you stood in confusion.

Once the two girl spotted you, they immediately fawned on you, talking too fast for you to understand. Dino laughed at your expression as he spoke in Japanese. You saw expressions on their faces lit up and all you could was look at your husband before you were dragged outside. You heard Lambo and I-Pin running in front and you wondered when they got ahead of you.

You soon found yourself the backyard, laughing while watching the children trying to catch each other. They were playing mouse and cat; a cat trying to catch all mice. You were sitting on a porch, I-Pin on your lap, making her a fish braid and Chrome by your side. Lambo, Kyoko and Ryohei were running from Haru, all either yelling or screaming. You could feel I-Pin's impatience to join, so you tried to end the braid quickly.

Nana soon walked out with snacks and drinks, Lambo immediately running to her, ignoring all the protests from I-Pin before she joined as well. You were smiling softly by the side, interacting as best as you could while Dino was sitting inside, watching you.

"You're lucky, Dino-san." Tsuna spoke and Dino looked at him surprised. He watched you with a fond smile that Dino knew of.

You were growing on Tsuna as much as on Dino himself. You so easily charmed anyone and he felt jealous of the attention you sometimes got. But he knew you were his and he was calm, because he knew you loved him. That was all that mattered to Dino. As long as you loved him and wanted to be by his side, he will do anything to keep you safe.

"She's amazing even after everything she went through." Dino looked back at you as you now tried to talk with Yamamoto wile Lambo helped you. He could see your cheeks heating up when Lambo laughed at what could possibly mean a joke as Gokudera began sputtering nonsense on the other side, with dark cheeks.

"As long as you love her is all that should matter." Tsuna looked at his mother, his smile almost disappearing.

Dino remained silent as he knew what Tsuna said was true. As long as he returned your love, he felt like he could do anything. Even impossible.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Verona**

"Boss, two of our men haven't contacted us since last week. What should we do?"

A middle-aged man in a dark grey suit and with brown hair looked at the man, who was sitting at his office desk, eye twitching. His hand that held a pen, gripped it tightly. His eye twitched once again before he slammed the pen on table, men around flinching.

"Does any of you idiots realize Reborn was _here_?" The boss hissed and glared at each and every man.

Men's eyes widened, their face paling as realization hit in.

"T-then the mission?" Another stuttered.

"What do you think!?" He raised his voice, everyone startling. "You better hope they didn't spill anything out or you can start preparing for your own funeral." Standing up, the man turned towards window and stared at the dark sky. It was about to rain, yet something still prevented to it. Like it was waiting for the last push.

"I was working on this for far too long to be beaten down by two useless idiots." He cursed and gritted his teeth.

The men glanced at each other. They flinched when he turned around in a second, his eyes filled with sudden mischief. No one liked that look. No one ever did.

"We're going to Japan to settle this once and for all."

Thunder was heard in the background as it started to rain.

* * *

"Lambo, wait up!" You called after the young child, who was running ahead down the street.

"Catch me if you can!" He called and turned around the corner into alley.

"Lambo!" You called for him and turned around the corner as well only to bump into broad chest. " _S-sorry…_ " You stuttered unconsciously in Japanese, but frowned when you spotted Lambo crying in the man's embrace. "Lambo!" You panicked.

The man watched you before he snarled. "Catching you like this was way too easy." The man spoke in Italian and you froze.

A memory flashed in front of your eyes.

" _Dino won't save you now. You're all alone."_

You began shivering and you heard Lambo in the distance, telling you to leave. But you couldn't move. You were frozen on the spot.

"D-Dino…" You stuttered.

"Dino won't be able to save you this time, cupcake. Now you're really on your own."

Your eyes widened and you clawed on your face with fingers; a habit you did whenever you were scared or nervous. You shook your head, but was unable to move your feet. You couldn't leave Dino again. You couldn't let him go through the same pain again.

"Look at you," You heard the man scowl from behind as you started moving out of the alley and back on the street. Your feet were still frozen, but you could crawl. You needed to get out like Lambo told you to. But then you froze again. Lambo. Lambo was a child. Lambo was a kid. Lambo was six years old and you were about to leave him alone.

Your chest tightened and you felt yourself stand on your feet and turn back to the man. He watched you in amusement as Lambo continued yelling at you. But you couldn't leave him alone. He was a child and the thought of leaving your own child to harm was even more dreadful.

"Now this is either amusing _and_ admirable of you, or the stupidest idea ever." The man stared at you. "You would go such lengths for a child? A child you're not ever related to? Give me a break!"

His raised voice made you jump. You wanted to cry. You didn't want to leave Lambo alone. He was crying and his cries pierced your heart like a knife. You couldn't leave.

Approaching you, the man stood now just in front of you, his green eyes staring right into yours. He smiled and it made you sick. You couldn't hear Lambo, but he was all you could see before everything turned dark.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, princess."

Chills ran down your spine and you opened your eyes. Blinking to adjust to the darkness, you frowned when you realized you were tied to a chair. You wanted to free yourself, but the rope was tight on your wrists and ankles. Chuckles were heard somewhere behind and you wanted to turn to look, but your neck was hurting. Groaning in pain, you moved your head only to freeze on spot.

"Lambo…" You mumbled and looked around. "W-where is Lambo?" Spotting a shadow by the doors, you stared at it as chuckles now turned into loud laughter.

"You really are an idiot!" The man clapped with hands and approached you.

You gulped and stared at the man that looked so familiar, but you couldn't put him anywhere.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me?" He asked and placed hand over his heart, playing betrayed. "You wound me, [Name]. Am I really not worth of your attention or memories?" he leaned down to your height. His dark eyes bore into yours. "Do I have to remind you?" the corner of his lips turned into smirk.

You continued to stare in confusion.

"How old," He traced his finger down your cheek, "would your child be now? Two?"

Your eyes widened. "H-how?" You stuttered, knowing no one aside from Dino, his subordinates, Nono and Varia knew about your pregnancy. You shook your head, his dark eyes making you feel like touching the fire itself. It burnt, but you were unable to look, to move away.

" _Don't hide away."_

" _You can scream as much as you like, no one's going to save you."_

" _Where is Dino now? He left you all alone."_

" _He'll blame you for the loss."_

" _Why? Because his father killed my father and my younger sister who was merely eight years old. It's only fair to go for what they cherish more than their famiglia, isn't it?"_

You couldn't breathe. Your chest felt tight and the lump in your throat only grew larger.

"It seems like you remember." His smirk returned. "Now, should we continue where we left or should we go with different approach?"

When you didn't answer, his smirk disappeared.

"Come on, [Name], work with me here." He clapped with hands and you jumped, your chest heaving rapidly. You felt your own heart against your chest. "If we can't talk about it, less alone communicate, how do you think that will make me look? Horrible! As a torturer, I want to be acknowledged." He straightened up and looked away, pacing up and down in front of you. "I've waited for so long, _so damn long_ , to break you again, to feel the _joy_ of your screams and pleas and Cavallone's look of misery." He shivered and stopped abruptly.

"But no!" He shook with head and looked back at you. "Not this time. This time we'll go differently." He reached out his hands like he tried to cup your face, but stopped inches away. His eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Last time I broke your body." He licked his lips as he eyed you from head to toes like a toy he couldn't wait to break. Chills ran down your spine. "It all went so perfectly. If my mother was still alive she would scold me for doing such cruel things to you, but she's not as she fucked another man. Now you can't keep a cheating whore in your home, can you?" he laughed, but stopped seconds later when he spotted tears streaming down your cheeks.

You didn't even realize you were crying.

"No, no, no …" He wanted to touch you again, but refrained. "Don't cry, princess …" he hummed and tilted head to the side. "I won't break your body, don't worry." The smile he showed you was sweet and gentle, but you didn't believe it for a second.

"I won't break your body; I'll only break your spirit."


	9. Chapter 9

Dino was sitting in the bedroom, focusing on his work. He heard noise from below, what seemed like Tsuna calming down someone, and Dino shook with head, chuckling bitterly at the thought of _him_ calming someone. He wasn't the type to be good with words unless really necessary. He felt calm and relaxed even though he knew it wasn't a good idea to do mafia things in a place where he barely has any protection. But he knew Tsuna would never put him and his wife in danger.

A small smile spread over his lips when he remembered how he spoiled you when he found out you were pregnant. He was sad and devastated when he couldn't save you both, but he swore to never put you to any danger again. He knew it was hard as you were married to mafia Don, but you both had allies that would protect you.

Crying pulled Dino's thoughts away from the papers and dreadful feeling spread in his stomach. He heard footsteps and Tsuna arguing with someone when his phone rang, announcing a text message. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

"Dino!" Romario burst into the room the moment Dino's phone fell to the ground, his face pale. Romario approached him and grabbed the phone only to widen his eyes.

 _Should we play cat and mouse again?_

There was a photo of you, tied on a chair and unconscious. There weren't any scratches or scars on you, but you looked pale. Too pale for Dino's liking.

Romario looked at Dino, whose hand was now curled in a fist, his knuckles turning white. "We'll do everything to find her." He spoke in a voice quiet, but confident, voice. "You know we will. We did before and this time we'll do it faster."

"How couldn't I see it?" Dino gritted out and looked at his right-hand man.

"You didn't know. _We_ didn't know." Romario took a step closer and put hand on his shoulder. "We were cautious, but not enough even though we should've been. This time we'll find him with Vonogla before he can do anything." He gripped Dino's shoulder tighter. "But now I'm asking you to pull yourself together and focus on saving [Name] before anything else. She must be terrified."

Taking a deep breath Dino nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks, Romario…"

Romario returned the smile. "Any time, boss."

Dino turned around and startled when he saw Reborn already standing on the doorway. "Reborn…" he called in surprise.

Reborn stared at him in silence. "Tsuna wants to talk with you." He said after a moment.

Dino narrowed his eyebrows. "Lambo was with [Name], wasn't he?" he asked. Reborn gave a short, almost unnoticeable, nod. "Where is he?" His voice was quiet, but gentle and held traces of worry.

Reborn smiled and left with Dino and Romario following.

Reaching the living room where Lambo continued to cry with scratches on his face, Dino had a feeling what happened. The moment Lambo spotted Dino his cries only grew louder and Tsuna apologized.

"It's alright," Dino smiled and looked at the child. "Lambo," He called him. Lambo looked at him with tears still streaming down his cheeks and sniffled. "Thank you for trying to protect [Name]. I know you wanted her to run away, so don't blame yourself for what happened. You're still growing up and stronger like we all are."

Lambo calmed down despite few hiccups that were still heard from him.

Dino's smile softened. "I'm also sorry for sending you out alone. It was never your fault to begin with and all we should focus now is to get her back. We can do that after you tell us what happened and if you can remember anything else. We won't force you, but any kind of information is very valuable."

Lambo looked at Tsuna, who smiled at him and nodded. He looked back at Dino and spoke, feeling the strength and warmth Tsuna gave him just by being by his side.

Listening intently, Dino's frown and blame deepened with each proof that was slammed in his face. He cursed in silence at the fact that his same enemy from years ago was now back in business with his wife once again. He was supposed to protect you. He gave you a promise, _oath_ that he will save you, but look at him now. Feeling lost the longer he listened.

His phone rang and everyone looked at him. He took it out and frowned, seeing it from the same private number like before. Narrowing his eyebrows, he opened the message only to find a video.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"It's a video."

"Lambo, why don't you go and play with Fuuta and I-Pin?" Tsuna smiled.

"But—!" Lambo tried to oppose, but the look Tsuna gave him, made him back down. He didn't want to argue with him, knowing it could make situation worse especially if they don't start working on the case sooner.

Pursuing his lips together, Lambo jumped off Tsuna's lap and ran upstairs. I-Pin soon followed as Fuuta looked at Tsuna in worry.

"Keep an eye on them, Fuuta." Tsuna looked at him.

The young child nodded and rushed upstairs. Once they were sure they were alone, Tsuna looked at Dino. "Can you play it?" He stood up and walked to Dino's side.

Dino gulped with a nod before tapping on play.

The video was blank before it revealed you, now awake. You tried to look strong, but Dino could easily spot the fear in your eyes. His heart missed a beat when he saw a person approaching you. He knew that face of the man. Short dark brown hair, bluish eyes that seemed such a contrast against his hair and a scar over his left eye that Dino made with his whip three years ago. He knew that face.

" _Hello Dino,_ " The man began, completely ignoring you as you tried to scoot further from him.

Hair on Dino's neck stood. You were still without any scratch which calmed him down a bit.

" _It's been three years, hasn't it?_ " The man questioned with an ever-so-sweet smile. " _But let's get straight to business, shall we?_ " He turned to you and you shivered as he leaned down to your height, but looked back at the camera. " _We shall play similarly like before. Each hour that will pass, you'll get a message. Don't worry though,_ " He laughed and straightened up, " _this time I won't hurt your sweet wife the way I did last time. There's no fun in playing the same way twice, is there?_ "

Dino gripped his phone when he saw you flinch. It was obvious you knew of the "game" and he didn't need to guess twice some of your memories also returned.

The man walked behind you and held your head, tilting it to the side. You shivered once more when he leaned down, with his breath on your cheek and Dino held back every inch not to destroy the phone as he whispered something in your ear.

Your eyes widened and you parted your lips, but there was no sound. All you could was whimper, your eyes welling up.

" _Come now, [Name], do like I told you to…_ " There was a sigh and the man shook with head. He looked back at camera and smiled. " _Time's running, Dino. It's your move now._ "


	10. Chapter 10

Opening your eyes, you looked around. You were still locked in the same room like before and you wondered if you were still in Japan. Seeing as you weren't sleepy or tired from the travel, you must have been in Japan. Most likely, still in Namimori.

Turning your head, your eyes fell on doors, seeing they were rather old and made of iron. Narrowing your eyebrows, you looked back in front and towards small window that was the only source of light. Biting your lower lip, you tried to free yourself from the rope, but without success.

"They're on the move, boss."

A voice made you stop your ministration as you looked towards doors.

"Good." You heard the boss reply before he opened the doors. The light made you squeeze your eyes, but you quickly adjusted to the brightness. "Ah, I see you're awake again." He smiled at you.

With a scowl on your face, you turned your head from his sight, but still looked at him from the side. If he was anything like you remember, you knew he wouldn't touch you. He had others to do the dirty work for him.

"Come now [Name], don't give me this attitude." He smiled and pulled the chair from the corner and dragged it until he sat down right in front of you. He leaned on the backside of the chair, his bright eyes staring right at you.

There was silence as he stared at you and you right back at him. Neither backed down.

A moment passed before a chuckle escaped his lips that soon turned into laughter. You were confused. Why was he laughing? Was he sane? He probably wasn't but hearing his laughter made your skin crawl.

"You're really amazing, you know that, [Name]?" he asked and straightened up. "I mean; your husband hid you from everyone's sights so no one knew where you were. It took me a year to find about that town in the North of Italy. Even then I couldn't point your exact location. But imagine my surprise when I heard you lost your memories!" His laughter returned and he leaned forward again like an excited child that got his old toy back.

"So tell me. You think Dino will want to be with you now?"

You frowned.

"You lost his child, an heir that could inherit Cavallone. Dead."

You flinched, eyes burning.

"You ended in hospital with no memories." He continued, his smile wide. "After you woke up, you were so lost and had no idea about who you were you even lashed at the doctor!"

Looking away, you bit your lower lip, remembering it clearly. You remembered how Dino held you from behind, his presence calming you as you broke down.

"Then you spent the rest two years, until recently, in mental hospital. Dino wanted to keep an eye on you. He didn't trust you so he didn't tell anyone about your marriage either."

"You're lying!" You glared at him, eyes welling up as your nose burned.

He seemed taken aback before he laughed, throwing his head back. He held for his stomach like he just heard a joke of the century. "Come now, [Name], don't tell me you think that after everything you put him through, he still loves you?" He looked back at you and shook with head. "I pity you, I really do."

He stood up and approached you. You refused to look at him, but he held your chin and turned you his way.

"Let's bet. I'll give him a week to find you. If he finds you in this time, I'll believe he still cares for you. If he doesn't, you'll understand that what you believe is a lie."

Releasing your chin with a shove, he left the room, leaving you alone to your thoughts.

" _I'll love you till the end of days." Dino smiled and placed a ring your left ring finger. His brown eyes stared at you with amazement, love, care and warmth._

 _You returned the smile._

You blinked and shook with head, trying to empty your thoughts.

 _Opening your eyes, you frowned at the unfamiliar place and face that was seated by your side. A young man with blond hair held your hand and you snatched it away. He raised his gaze to look at you and smiled, but frowned seconds later._

" _Who are you?" You asked and looked around, your heart beating against your chest like it tried to jump out._

" _It's alright [Name]—" "How do you know my name?"_

 _You interrupted him and ignored the pain you felt in stomach. You needed to get out._

Your breathing hitched as your eyes went from one to the other side.

" _You think he'll still love you?"_

It was Dino, of course he would.

" _Especially after you lost his child? His heir?"_

It was Dino… He swore…

" _He didn't trust you."_

You began shaking your head and leaned forward. It was hard to breathe as with each breath out it was impossible to take one in. You gasped, your breathing loud.

"Dino, Dino, Dino…" You called for him, but he was nowhere. You were alone in the dark room and you tugged on the rope, groans turning into screams. Your head was filled with memories from years before.

" _Hi, I'm Dino. What's your name?"_

You choked on your breath.

" _I like you a lot [Name]! Would you be my girlfriend?"_

Unshed tears streamed down your cheeks and you unconsciously tugged on the rope stronger. You screamed, a memory after memory playing in your head.

" _I know your parents don't really approve of me despite agreeing to the marriage." Dino laughed bitterly as he stood on the bridge by your side. You both stared at the sunset. Reaching for his hand, you gave it a squeeze that he returned back._

" _I'm part of mafia and I don't like it. You know that," He continued, "and I also want you to know I'll do anything in my power and knowledge to keep you safe." He turned to you, his expression serious yet still gentle. "I'm getting a tutor, who'll teach me. I don't like it, but I don't want to leave my father more disappointed than he already is."_

" _He's proud of you." You smiled and his eyes widened. "And I trust you." You added and leaned closer to his face before pressing your lips on his cheek._

If he loved you, why was he hiding you from everyone?

You gasped for air before you glared at the man that now stood in front of you once more. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes gave him away with the sparkle as he watched you.

"Let me tell you something, [Name]." His voice was quieter than before.

Looking towards window you realized it was already dark and the light now came from the candle that was on the table. It was already evening, if not night, and it only made you feel worse.

"You know why he won't find you so soon?" The corner of his lips turned into half smirk. "We're right down the street where Vongola lives and no one would ever look at the house right under their nose, would they?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Is there any clue?" Dino looked at Tsuna, who walked in followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Chrome was not too far behind, holding a rather troubled expression.

"Dino-san," Tuna began slowly and carefully, knowing how tense he was.

It passed three days since you were kidnapped. In those three day, Dino barely got any sleep, trying to find you as quickly as possible. He received messages, saying the time was ticking, but there was no photo of you to tell him if you were alright or not. Dino was growing anxious and restless.

"We found the base."

Dino's eyes widened. "Where?" he choked out.

"Chrome," Tsuna looked at her.

All attention was now on her as she began. "We thought their hideout would be outside Namimori since they're from Italy, so we began searching outside. It was wrong." Dino was confused. "Ken and Chikusa found traces of some unknown men walking around Namimori, hiding and looking after all of us. The only way they were unnoticed was because the enemy doesn't know about them having ties with mafia, so they easily followed them to the house down the street."

"What?" Dino hissed. "Are you saying that [Name] has been right under our nose this whole time?" He growled out and Chrome nodded. "Damn it!" He went with hand through his hair.

"Mukuro managed to sneak in so we know how we can get inside and on which positions they are." Gokudera spoke. "We're not entirely sure how, but he was spotted before he could reach your wife." Dino flinched. "He could take them out alone, but something felt off the moment he sneaked in."

"It's Ballino famiglia." Romario looked at Dino, who nodded.

Reborn narrowed his eyebrows as Gokudera frowned. "Ballino?" he asked.

Dino sighed and looked at Tuna. "We clashed with Ballino decades ago. They're known for confusing their enemies and then quickly finishing them off. I'm more surprised at the fact that they didn't attack Mukuro. I don't know what they were waiting for, maybe to see if he was a threat or what but him able to getting out without a scratch tells a lot." Dino turned to Romario, whose expression was also that of a confused man.

"Their defense might be low because they're in Japan?" Gokudera asked. "They might think that since Tenth haven't officially became Vongola boss they might win?"

Dino was quiet. "They…" He looked confused. "That would be ridiculous."

"No matter how ridiculous it may be, we need to get them unprepared. They probably think we're still searching outside Namimori." Reborn said and looked at Tsuna. "I believe you already have a plan."

Tsuna nodded.

-:-

Dino narrowed his eyebrows as he stood behind a corner, watching a man walking down the street. He looked at Romario, who stood on the other side of the street. The latter looked at his boss and the moment the man passed their spot, they charged at him. Dino went for his head, putting one hand over his mouth and the other arm pressed on his chest to pull him closer before he snapped his head to the side. Any struggle the man could give was futile as Romario helped him carry him into the alleyway.

Looking down the street, he thumbed up, Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately moving from their positions. Tsuna was right beside Dino with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Was he the only one out here?" Reborn asked.

"For now." Dino answered and looked at the house, seeing men guarding the doors and some shifting by the windows. "They know we're here."

"Of course they would. We're in the middle of city and we already took out few of their men." Reborn looked down the street. "We better do this quickly to not attract attention. Don't use too much of your weapons, try to end it with fists."

"They're probably armed."

"We are as well, but like I said. Don't attract too much attention." Reborn jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and hid in the bush.

Tsuna and Dino looked at each other. "Ready?" Dino asked.

"Whenever you are." Tsuna nodded.

Dino turned to Romario, who nodded, before he turned to the doors. "Let's make it qui—H-Hibari?" His eyes widened when he spotted Hibari kicking the doors open and yells heard from inside.

"That idiot!" Gokudera slapped his forehead and rushed to Tsuna's side.

Tsuna laughed and Dino shook with head, small smile spread over his lips. "Let's go."

Screaming and yelling was heard, coming from all the rooms there could possibly be in the house. Dino used his whip to hold down as many as he could while others tried to take them out. Hibari didn't show mercy to anyone and if anyone looked at Yamamoto and didn't know him they would wonder if he was sane as he smiled most of the time.

Gokudera was cursing as he tried to punch a guy before one held him from behind. He smacked his head back, hearing the nose break, and kicked him with leg in his chest, making him fall on the window table. He snarled and looked at the man that now approached him with a knife, his snarl turning into scowl.

"Can't anyone come up with something original?" he asked and easily dodged the knife before his fist collided with the man's jaw. The man fell on the ground and Gokudera stood there confused. He knew of Ballino famiglia and their reputation back in the days, yet it confused him how weak they all were.

Dino on the other hand cursed at the man, who was running from him the moment he saw him. He was screaming and it confused the Cavallone boss as he broke into run after him unconsciously. He knew who the man was. He remembered him from three years ago, when he was in the same room as his wife and even managed to get away with his boss.

"I remember you!" Dino yelled after him and jumped three stairs each as the man only paced up. "Will you stop running already?" he groaned in annoyance.

"Hell no!" The man called back and jumped when Dino used whip, but ducked when Yamamoto swung with bat.

"Damn his agility!" Dino swore, but came to abrupt stop when the man was now lying face-first on the ground, groaning in pain. "Thanks… Reborn…" he breathed out and looked at his former tutor, who smirked.

"You still have a long way." Reborn responded and looked around. "So many men for such small house, but so powerless. What is Ballino thinking?"

Dino followed his gaze. "I don't know. He got reckless. I'm even amazed he got so many people in such little time."

"Don't be surprised next time. It's mafia world."

"I know…" Dino sighed and froze when a chuckle reached his ears. He looked around, looked from corner to corner before he saw the man standing on the second floor, looking down at them with clear amusement. "Ballino!" he gritted his teeth and gripped his whip.

"Cavallone!" Balling called.

"Dino—"

"He's mine." Dino interrupted Reborn and before anyone could react, Dino's whip was around Ballino's wrist that was aimed for his neck.

"I've been waiting!" Ballino laughed and jumped on the ground floor, reaching for his knife.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuna looked around, seeing Gokudera arguing with one of the men before he looked at the fighting of Dino and Ballino. He narrowed his eyebrows and turned to Yamamoto. "Can you call Sasagawa-san?" he asked and Yamamoto nodded. Turning to Chrome, who walked into the house, he spoke once more. "We searched every room and basement. There's no sign of [Name]."

Chrome frowned and looked around. "There might be a hidden room somewhere. I can feel her presence." She said and looked at Tsuna, who nodded.

Tsuna turned back to Dino, who was completely focused on Ballino's boss. "We need to find [Name] quickly. Will Dino-san be alright?"

"He's stubborn when he doesn't need to be." Reborn spoke from the side. "Search for [Name]. Romario and I will look after Dino."

Tsuna nodded and disappeared with Chrome.

Looking back at Dino, Reborn pursued his lips into thin line. "You're a foolish student, Dino." He murmured to himself and approached Romario, who stood beside, ready to jump in when necessary. "He's going to win."

Romario didn't need to guess twice it was told to him. "I know." He agreed. "I have no doubts. I'm only making sure boss doesn't do anything reckless."

Reborn laughed. "That he will nonetheless."

Romario agreed.

Dino cursed as Ballino aimed for his neck, the knife's edge missing him for mere centimetres. His gaze hardened and he gripped his whip before he leaned his weight on left leg and swung his right leg in the air, kicking the man in the ribs and making him release the knife. He coughed, but grinned.

Pulling back, his chest heaved as he stared right at Dino. "Tell me, Cavallone…" He coughed and winced, knowing a rib or two were broken. "How much do you actually care for your sweet wife?" he asked. "How far…would you go for her?"

"You have no right to ask that." Dino gritted his teeth. "Where did you hide her?" he asked and took a step forward. "Tell me before I kill you."

"Now why would I do that?" Ballino snarled. "Where's the fun in telling you if you're going to kill me right after?" he ducked with a groan when Dino came with a fist aimed for his face. "Not using your whip anymore? You wound me." He spat and swiped Dino off the ground with his leg.

Dino fell on his back and cursed when Ballino came on him with the knife he grabbed from the ground not too far away. He rolled over and jumped on his feet, his hands immediately going for defense when Ballino came at him again, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Come on, Cavallone! Where's your spirit?" he called. "Fight with me like you did three years ago! Fight me like your father did mine!" He laughed when he managed to scratch Dino's hands.

Dino winced from pain, but immediately tossed it aside when Ballino continued.

"Should I hurt your wife the same way I did back then?"

Dino felt blood drain from his face and Romario yelled something at him. He couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear Reborn talking to him. All he saw was red.

Ballino's eyes sparkled. "I hit the nerve." He smirked. "Let me tell you something." He continued, completely ignoring Romario's and Reborn's calls. "I hurt your wife." He pulled away when Dino's fist came out of nowhere. "Whoa… Easy there, tiger." He laughed. "Let me end before." He was on safe distance and on guard, knowing Dino wouldn't hesitate to shorten the distance in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't hurt her the same way though. What would be the point?" he scoffed. "This time I broke her. I made her doubt you, made her believe you don't love her anymore." His eyes widened when Dino was right in front of him again. "It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts when you're being toyed like that." He laughed when Dino managed to punch him in the face. He stumbled backwards, Dino grabbing him for collar.

"Do it…" Ballino spoke between punches. "Hit me…as much as…like, but you… never get her to …trust you …"

"Dino…" Romario put hand on his shoulder when he stopped from hitting him again. "It's okay…" His voice was quiet, filled with sympathy and Dino looked at him before his eyes fell on your form as you were carried by Ryohei. He was already healing you with his Sun flames and his hand fell to his side.

"Dino-san," Tsuna's voice woke him from his thoughts and Dino looked at him. "It's over. [Name] is safe." He smiled.

Dino stood on his feet and stumbled to your side when Ryohei laid you on the couch. "H-how is she?" he stuttered, refusing to hold you with his dirty hands. "Is she alright? Does she have any bruises?" He was terrified of you sustaining more injuries than before.

"She doesn't seem to be hurt physically." Ryohei said and it calmed him. "I can't say anything for her psychological state."

Dino froze. No, no, he couldn't think of you being hurt emotionally. He knew he treated you bad on moments but he couldn't lose you. He couldn't lose you now. Not after everything you have went through. He knew he was selfish.

"We should go to hospital. They'll know more." Reborn spoke from somewhere, but Dino's focus was on you the whole time. Even the whole way to hospital, he didn't leave your side.

If only he got to you faster. If only he took care of his enemies before you got hurt. If only he pursued him those three years ago instead of letting him get away. If only he pushed you away when he still had the chance. If only he never asked you to marry him.

"Cavallone-san?" A doctor approached him and he immediately stood up.

"How is my wife? Is she alright?" he asked, completely ignoring the looks he received from some people.

"She didn't sustain any injuries, except some marks on her wrist, which I believe she received when trying to break free." The doctor shortly explained and Dino tensed. "I cannot say much for her emotional state. When she came to, she panicked. We gave her sedative to calm her, but any doctor would agree that she was verbally abused if they saw the look in her eyes. She kept calling your name and saying you won't leave her."

Dino made a fist and gritted his teeth. He should have taken care of Ballino before. He should have killed him three years ago. If he did, you wouldn't be going through so much pain. It was all because of him. It was his fault you were hurt like that. His fault you were emotionally abused. His fault you were in hospital. _Again_.

Dino cursed and he hit the wall of the men's bathroom, startling few. He blinked and looked around, realizing he was alone. When did he end up alone? Where was Romario? Was he with you? He must be with you. Dino knew Romario wouldn't leave you alone if you were found. You grew on him as much as you did on his every subordinate.

Shaking with head, he walked to the sink and turned on water to clean his hands stained with blood. When did they became so bloody? Looking at his face in the mirror he frowned. There was a cut on his cheek and he tried to remember when he got it, but his mind was blank. It was empty as the only thing he could see and remember was your expression when you woke up in hospital without memories.

You looked so confused, so lost that he couldn't blame you when you tried to fight him to escape. But that was what he loved about you. You always fought for what you thought was right even if that meant going against him. But now that was also gone. Who knew what Ballino told you and made you believe. He knew one thing.

If it meant that you are going to be happier, he won't hesitate to leave you even if he ends up broken.


	13. Chapter 13

_You laughed when Dino caught you in his arms. You tried to sneak by his desk where he was signing some papers. Dino laughed and buried his face in your back, holding you closer._

" _Dino~" You whined with a pout._

" _I'm not letting you go, [Name]. You wanted to sneak out."_

" _But it's boring here."_

" _I don't care. You're my wife, you also have some roles to do as Donna." He turned you around, hands holding you in place._

" _Like what?" You raised an eyebrow. "Supporting her husband while he needs to sign papers? Watch him scowl every five seconds?" Dino frowned. "Take a break." You smiled, brushing his hair from forehead._

" _You know I can't." He sighed and leaned his head on your stomach._

 _You went with fingers through his hair and you hummed. "I think Don also needs to listen to his Donna."_

" _Now you're just abusing your power." He laughed and you joined him._

You stirred and opened your eyes. The first thing you saw was white ceiling and light that shone down on the room. Blinking you turned your head and saw Romario standing by the window. You parted your lips, but no sound came as your eyes teared up, your nose burning and lump growing in your throat.

You remembered.

" _I will_ not _allow my daughter to marry into mafia!" Your father spoke loud and clear._

 _There was fear in your eyes as you looked at Dino, whose head was held high, but you could see his hands turning into fists. He tried to be strong even when both of you were only five years old. You knew he hated mafia and wanted to have nothing to do with it, yet here you both were with your parents arguing for the marriage._

" _Worry not, sir [Last Name]." Dino's father spoke with a soft smile. He understood. "We won't let [Name] end in any harm. That is what I, as the current boss of Cavallone famiglia, swear to you and your wife." He looked from your father to mother, who quietly stood beside. "She has been seen with Dino every day and I fear that eventually enemies might think she's also from some famiglia."_

" _I don't approve!" Your father slammed his fist on table, eyes glaring at Dino's father._

" _Dear…" Your mother touched his shoulder and pulled him away. You didn't miss the way Dino glanced at you, but averted your gaze in fear. Romario stood not too far away, his hand on the gun he had on his back. Your mother smiled as she looked at Dino's father. "We'll give you an answer in a week. That is all we're asking for."_

" _Of course."_

Your breathing turned shallow, pain spreading your chest. A whine escaped your lips and Romario turned. His eyes widened and he was by your side in a second, holding your hand.

"Donna," He called and you shuddered.

 _Holding your father's hand, you were standing in front of closed doors. You could hear voices from the other side even though your heart was beating against your chest loud that made you wonder if your father heard it._

" _You can still change your mind." He spoke._

 _With a frown and eyes wide you turned to him. His expression was serious though you could see traces of pain and sadness deep behind._

" _You can still run away." He turned his head and looked straight into your eyes. He was begging you to leave, to run away even if two of Dino's men stood right in front of you. "I'm strong enough to take these two out and then pretend you also took me out."_

 _You wanted to laugh, but all you managed was a weak smile. "Dad…" You called and hugged him tightly. You knew he still hasn't accepted this marriage into mafia. You were still his sweet, innocent little girl. "It's okay." You whispered and closed your eyes, tears threatening to stream down. "I know what I'm getting into and Dino promised to keep us safe. We both know he'd never break his promise."_

 _Organs began playing._

 _You pulled away and looked at your father with a smile._

 _He stared at you with expression that tore your heart._

 _The doors opened._

"D-Dino…" You choked. "W-where is Dino?" You tried to sit up, but Romario pushed you back down on bed.

"Lay down, [Name]…" He looked towards doors that opened, revealing a nurse. He spoke in Japanese, but you were too lost to focus.

You wanted to see Dino. You needed Dino by your side. "Di-Dino…" You breathed out his name when he rushed inside. His eyes were wide and just when he was about to approach you, he stopped midway. Your expression turned into confusion.

" _I'm so sorry…" Dino held you in his tight embrace as you stood frozen in the hospital room where two bodies laid, covered with white sheet. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…"_

" _It's okay…" You whispered and pulled away, the corners of your lips turning in a small smile. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and your raised your hand to wipe them away, but they continued to stream. "W-we knew what we-we got into…" You hiccupped and lowered your head. "It's okay…"_

 _Dino reached for your hands and he pulled them away from your face. His expression showed sadness and guilt. "Take it out, [Name]." He pulled you in his arms once more. "Take it out. Don't keep it in."_

You startled when you saw doctor where Dino was standing and a scream was heard. You wondered from who it was before you realized _you_ were the one screaming. You held for your head as doctor rushed to your side and Romario on your other side.

They were talking, but you couldn't hear. You couldn't understand. Someone was calling your name, but it _wasn't_ Dino. You shut your eyes, the image of Ballino's boss in your head and your parents lying on hospital bed. They were dead. You shook your head, trying to get images out, but couldn't.

"No, no, _no_!" You yelled and hit the person that tried to hold you. "Don't touch me!" You called, but arms held you and pinned you down. You tried to break free, kicking with your legs as one and same sentences repeated in your head.

" _He doesn't love you anymore."_

You screamed for him.

" _He pities you."_

You wanted Dino by your side.

" _You think he'd still love you after you lost the baby?_ His _baby? Why do you think he let your parents be killed?"_

You opened eyes wide and gritted your teeth, a groan heard from the deep of your throat when you felt a stinging feeling on your inner side of elbow. You wanted to get out.

" _He doesn't love you anymore."_

Tears streamed down your cheeks and you began feeling weaker. You were losing your strength.

" _He doesn't love you."_

Your whole body felt heavy.

" _You're nothing to him."_

Looking to the side you looked at Romario, whose expression held pain. You parted your lips, your heart beating against chest hard and fast.

" _You lost his heir. You still think he'll love you like before? You're being delusional, [Name]. The moment he sees the chance, Dino will throw you away like garbage. You won't even be worth as much. You'll see. Just wait and you'll see that what I said is the truth."_

"D-Di…no…" You stammered out his name before you fell into darkness. Yet the voice inside your head was as lively as before.

" _Dino doesn't love you. You're alone."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Since it can be a bit hard to see the difference between thoughts and sentences spoken in Japanese, I decided to put thoughts and sentences spoken from the past in the center. Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated, so I know if it's alright and if it's needed to change anything..

* * *

You blankly stared at the spot in front of yourself. The doctor was sitting in front of you, yet you didn't see him. You weren't focused on him and didn't hear him. Everything around you disappeared the moment you were alone with your doctor. You knew you were getting bad again and as much as you hated taking medicine, you took them. You didn't want Dino to go through that same pain again, when he found out what you have done, so you listened to doctor and nurses.

The doctor began talking about emotions and trauma, but you ignored each and every word. An image of Dino's confused face was stuck in your thoughts and before you knew it, he was standing right behind the doctor.

Your eyes widened and you silently gasped. A shiver ran down your spine when he stared at you with expression of a man, who was hurting; who was betrayed. You wanted to look away, but your eyes betrayed you. You stared at the image of your husband that lingered.

"[Name]?" The doctor woke you from your thoughts.

You were panting, trying to calm down your heart, Dino's face long gone. Shutting your eyes, you raised your hands and covered your ears, refusing to hear any voice.

It has been a week since you saw Dino. A week since you woke up in hospital.

You knew Dino was avoiding you and you couldn't blame him.

-:-

Dino was sitting on a chair, in hallway of the hospital, with head in his hands. He groaned in annoyance and messed his hair before he stood up. He took a step forward to doors and reached out his hand only to hesitate when he heard your voice from the other side. It was  
quiet, but he could hear the sadness and pain.

Turning away, he gritted his teeth. "Such a coward…" he murmured under his breath and walked away.

" _Ah, Dino-san,_ " Tsuna stopped him before he managed to get out.

Dino forced a smile. " _Tsuna…_ " He was rather confused. " _What...are you doing here?_ " he asked. He felt pathetic to ask that. He knew why was he there.

" _I came to see [Name]-san._ " Tsuna could easily see the flinch that Dino tried to hide. " _Is she in the room?_ "

" _Ah no, she's with the doctor._ " Dino felt a lump growing in his throat. " _I-I'm just going on fresh air for a bit._ " he awkwardly laughed before disappearing from Tsuna's sight.

Tsuna's eyebrows narrowed. His attention was soon on the nurse, who walked into the office and drove you out. Your face was pale and gaze lowered, but Tsuna could see you were missing Dino. A small smile spread over his lips as he stopped in front of the nurse, who lowered her head in greeting and walked away.

" _[Name]-san,_ " He called your name.

Raising your head, you looked at him, but quickly around, only to frown. Looking back at Tsuna, you smiled and nodded your head.

Tsuna's smile softened as he walked behind you, holding for the wheelchair and began pushing you down the hallway. No words were needed as you felt his warmth and brightness that was purer than Dino's. Your chest tightened.

 _"It's your fault."_

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath before you let it out. You felt wind brush against your skin when you passed by open window. A chill ran down your spine and you heard Tsuna speak.

" _Are you cold?_ "

You shook your head. You weren't cold. Coldness was something you loved as it comforted you. Even the warmth that Dino was emitting was cold, but still warm. " _I'm fine…_ " You whispered and caressed your forearms.

Reaching your room, you saw Romario standing outside, talking over the phone. He looked upset as he argued with someone before he spotted you.

"You better come here now or I'll drag you here myself."

You heard him say before he hanged up and turned to you. "[Name]," He called your name, pretending like he wasn't arguing a moment ago. "How was the meeting with doctor?" he asked and looked at Tsuna, giving him a quick nod.

Averting your gaze, your eyes fell on the floor.

Romario sighed. Looking at Tsuna, he smiled as he spoke in Japanese. " _Did you see him?_ "

Tsuna nodded. " _He was in front of the office, but left before she came out._ " He glanced at you and saw you looking down the hallway at the children that were running after one another before someone called for them. " _Where is he?_ "

" _He's outside the hospital._ " Romario replied and scratched his head. " _I don't know what's with him. He's never acted like this before._ " Tsuna could say Romario was annoyed.

" _Maybe he needs time…_ " He smiled softly.

"I'm tired." You spoke, gaining their attention.

"Of course," Romario smiled and opened the doors.

Tsuna drove you inside with Romario behind, who helped you rise from the wheelchair. He guided you to the bed, where you sat down. You stared at your hands before you looked at Romario.

"Where is Dino?" Your voice was quiet.

"He had to call to Italy to get some work done."

You laughed. "You could lie better, Romario."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." A sigh left your lips and you closed your eyes as you laid on your back.

"If you excuse us, we'll let you rest." Romario bowed before he turned and left the room with Tsuna following behind.

You stared at the window, watching their backs in the reflection, until you remained alone in the room. Closing your eyes you curled up in a ball, pulling your knees closer. A silent whimper left your lips, finally letting your frustration and sadness out. It was hard going through all this alone. You wanted to be with Dino, but you knew you couldn't force someone to be with you when they don't want to be.

Dino's expression appeared in front of you again and you shot your eyes wide. Shaking your head you stared at the window once more.

"Why am I mopping around so much?" You murmured to yourself. "Of course he'd be avoiding me after what I went through. He must blame himself a lot…"

There was silence in the room, but your thoughts ran wild in your head.

"Ah man…" You groaned and turned on your back. "Ballino didn't succeed. I still love Dino and even if Dino doesn't love me anymore it's fine. He needs time."

" _You know better than that."_

Ballino's voice startled you.

A curse escaped your lips and you covered your face. "I should try to get better. If not for my sake then for Dino's. He doesn't deserve a wife, who keeps on ending in trouble and is unable to keep herself sane. What will his friends think?" You sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I should get better first."

You weren't exactly sure just what made you motivated, but you knew Dino was standing on your side. You knew he visited you when you were sleeping, apologizing over and over again. You felt sad that he was feeling guilty to the point it made him unable to face you directly and whenever you tried to see him, he never came. It upset you, but you couldn't blame him.

You visited psychologist every day, talking with him of the torture and your emotions even if it was hard. You needed to get it out. You wanted to do better for him _and_ for you. You wanted to see Dino smiling again. You wanted to stand by his side as you have since you were children.

" _You know Dino," You began as you sat on the swing in the park. Dino was sitting on the one beside, looking at you. "I don't mind if one day I'll be tortured or abused, because I know you'll save me." You turned your head and smiled at him._

" _What if I can't?" His voice was quiet as he averted his gaze. "I stumble over air, slip over my own feet and if possible I could burn anything down."_

 _You laughed. "Which is why I won't leave your side." You stood up and walked in front of him. His brown eyes stared at you wide. You smiled. "I like you. A lot. I know you'll protect me, but I'll protect you back. I have your back, Dino."_

 _The corners of his lips turned upwards and he smiled brightly at you. "You won't have to protect me, [Name], 'cause I'll do it for both of us."_

 _You snorted and flicked his forehead, making him groan as he covered it. "Everyone needs protecting and you're no exception."_

Your heart was beating against your chest like it wanted to escape its jail as you stood in front of hotel room you shared with Dino. You were discharged from hospital much earlier than you expected, but since you didn't want to trouble Romario with picking you up, you went with Bono and Chrome, who visited you often.

Just as you were about to knock, you stopped midway when you heard Dino's voice loud and clear.

" _I can't be with her anymore._ "


	15. Chapter 15

Reborn's gaze hardened when he saw Dino walk into the living room. Tsuna was sitting beside him on the couch, but neither said a word.

" _You've been avoiding her._ " Reborn spoke in Japanese, going straight to the point. Both he and Tsuna saw the flinch when Dino sat down. " _Why?_ " Reborn ignored the hiss Tsuna aimed at him as he stared at Dino.

" _I…I can't…_ " He started, but stammered, hesitating.

" _Can't what?_ " Reborn pursued.

" _I can't be with her anymore._ " Reborn narrowed his eyebrows, glancing at doors, as Tsuna widened his eyes. " _I love her; I truly do love her, but the pain she went through. All those attempts at kidnapping her, hurting her, everything, I can't possibly make her go through more than that._ "

" _She's your wife._ " Tsuna spoke. " _She knew what she was getting herself into when she accepted your proposal._ "

" _We've been together since childhood._ " Dino laughed. " _Her father never approved of me, less alone trusted. She knew about mafia since the day one. She witnessed Romario killing an assassin that was sent after me and she ended in the middle of that mess. We managed to somehow replace her memories with the ones where we met on the playground. And I know if she ever hears of this, she'd hate me._ "

Reborn's expression softened. " _Don't you think you're overreacting?_ " He asked and Dino looked at him confused. " _Her memories returned, from your first meeting and to the day when she was tormented by Ballino._ " Dino averted his gaze. " _Yet she's still searching and calling for you. She's missing you and needs you by her side, but you're avoiding her._ "  
Reborn scowled. " _I didn't teach you to be a coward._ "

Dino gritted his teeth and Tsuna was about to speak, but he beat him to it. "Yes I'm a coward." He spoke in Italian, with voice cold and stern as he glared at the hitman. "I'm a coward for running from my own wife instead of approaching the problem. I'm a coward for using every chance to get myself out of the meeting with her. I'm a coward for apologizing over and over again when she's sleeping before disappearing again. I'm a coward for not being able to protecting her!" He raised his voice and he was gripping his knee tightly, with chest heaving rapidly and completely mishearing the doors opening.

"Do you think I don't blame myself that I couldn't save her parents?" He continued, not seeing Tsuna's eyes wide as he stared behind him.

You were standing on the doorway, your eyes tearing up at his words.

"I see their faces—their _disappointed_ faces whenever I fall asleep! I can hear their voice, telling me I don't even deserve her anymore, nor that I ever did! I can't be with her anymore." He drained out, his voice sounding tired. "I can't face her, fearing that she won't look at me the same way anymore and that she'll leave me. If that makes me a coward then I am a coward…"

It didn't dawn on him until he felt shaking arms around his waist. His whole body froze when he looked down and saw those same hands he loved and the ring he gave to his one love. Slowly turning his head, his eyes widened when he saw you. Your face was buried in his back and he didn't have to guess twice you were crying.

"[Name]…" he called your name quietly and tried to unwrap your arms, but you only embraced him tighter.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he looked at Reborn and Tsuna, who were already standing. The gazes he exchanged with Reborn told Dino to talk it out or torture will wait for him. Dino knew he couldn't get away with it. Not this time.

Once he was sure you were alone, Dino held your hands gently before pulling away. You let him. He turned around and cupped your face. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and his heart ached, knowing he was the reason for those tears. Wiping them away with his thumbs, you held on his shirt.

"You're a moron…" You spoke in quiet voice.

"I am." Dino didn't hesitate.

"You're a-an idiot…" You stuttered with a hiccup.

"I am…" His voice grew quieter.

"I love you. I married you b-because I love you. My parents liked you. I-I don't blame you for anything a-and I t-told you I'll p-protect you…" Your hiccups turned into sobs that filled the hotel room. All Dino did was stand in front of you, unsure if he can hold you even though he wanted to. He was too scared to break you more than you already were.

"T-those fake memories never rea-really reached me…" His eyes widened. "I-I was scared, but for you!" You looked into his eyes. "I-I already knew who you were a-and I thought y-you were lo-lonely…" Your cheeks heated up at your confession. "It's hard finding friends and I already li-liked you back the-n." Your sobs quieted down and Dino wiped away the tears.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I was afraid that if you knew, you w-wouldn't want to play with me any-anymore." You admitted. "I knew what I was ge-getting into. Mom and dad told me to stay away, but I c-couldn't. If they were angry, they w-weren't at you, but at me. They liked you and they both knew you would ne-never put me in harm way."

"But…your dad… On wedding day he said he won't forgive me and that he only agreed because my dad promised for your safety." He looked confused and you had to laugh. It was so like your father.

"He never spoke of his feelings aloud—he rarely did, but before the wedding, not only did he suggest me to run away, but just before he handed me to you, he whispered in my ear he'll always support us and keep looking after our backs." You lowered your gaze and smiled. "He didn't show his love much, but when he did, he always spoke the other way around before saying how he really thought. He was a confusing man, but he always spoke the truth."

"I'm so—"

You covered his mouth with your hand and shook with head. "If you're trying to apologize for everything that wasn't even your fault to begin with, don't. It's not your fault. It never was. I married you not for money, nor for the status, but because I love you. I know what I was getting myself into and I swear Dino if you apologize for being unable to keep your promise about my safety I swear I'll hit you and ask for Reborn's assistance."

Dino laughed. "I'm sure he'd join before you could actually ask him."

"That he would." You agreed and held his hands, looking at them. Your eyes fell on his ring that he carried. It made your heart skip a beat. "I wasn't scared…" You pursued your lips into thin line. "I wasn't scared because I knew you were looking for me. Even after everything he told me, making me feel guilty for losing our child, I knew you would never give up on me."

Dino closed his eyes. "It wasn't your fault either." He pulled you in his arms. Burying your face in his chest you wrapped your arms around him. "We weren't careful, we were reckless and Ballino took that chance to hurt us where it's most painful." He caressed your head when he felt you grit your teeth. You were trying to hold back your tears. "I promised you I wouldn't let you be harmed and I broke it, but let me tell you this …" Pulling away, he cupped your face once more, his brown eyes staring right into yours.

"Whatever happens to you, to us, I'll go to hell and beyond to get you out of every mess and I know I _won't_ break this one. You're the love of my life, have been always and will be forever. I sound cheesy, I know, but for you I'd go to the end of the world." He leaned his forehead on yours and you closed your eyes. "I love you…" He whispered.

You smiled. "I know…" You breathed out before his lips covered yours.

* * *

 **Note:** There's one more chapter left that will most likely be up in next few days, since there's a break. Any kind of thoughts, comments, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading and sticking with this fiction for so long. ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** This, last, chapter contains smut and nsfw scene, which is also why I changed rating from T to M.

* * *

"You still haven't told me how you learnt Japanese." Dino said as he held you in his arms while lying on bed in your hotel room.

"And you didn't tell me we'd stay in Japan for more than a month either." You snickered when he blabbered out an excuse. "It was Romario." you smiled.

Dino's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "I knew he was gone for too long." He murmured under his breath and you laughed. "I'm sorry I wasn't by your side while you were in hospital."

"How many times do I need to say that it's fine?" You sighed and pulled away, leaning on your elbows and faced him. Your eyebrows were narrowed and lips pursued in thin line. "It's been a month since the kidnapping and a week since I was discharged from hospital. If you're going to keep apologizing, I will leave and tell Reborn to tutor you again."

Dino's face paled. You hardly resisted, but couldn't help bursting into laughter. He was quick to react with a pout that only made you laugh louder. You squealed when he pulled you down to his chest and press his lips against yours. Your hands were on each of his side, supporting yourself, but were becoming weaker with each second. Dino's other hand caressed your cheek before entangling it in your hair and tilting his hand to the side.

Your noses brushed as he licked your lower lip. Without hesitation, you parted your lips and he slid his tongue in, meeting with yours. Your legs were entangled, but you could feel his hand, which was on your lower back, going lower and pulling you closer to him. A moan slipped through your lips as you moved, his leg brushing against your inner thigh.

You gasped when you felt his leg moving, going higher, and pulled away. Your cheeks were dark and hot, hair messed and lips rather swollen. Dino held a strain of your hair before he tucked it behind your ear.

"Can we do it?" He breathed out and looked into your eyes.

"Do what?" Your voice quiet.

"I want to make love with you."

"Yes…" This time you breathed out and before you knew it, you were lying on your back as Dino hovered over you.

"If it's too much, tell me and I'll stop." He stared into your eyes, but kept taking glances of your lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." You murmured, grabbed him for collar and pulled him down, your lips smacking against his.

He didn't hesitate to unbutton your blouse and take it off with you arching your back enough to make it easier. Once discarded, you held on his shirt and pulled it upwards. Pulling away from the kiss, both of your breaths were rigid and the moment his shirt was off, he claimed your lips once more. He caressed your cheek before tracing his hand on your neck, between your chest and remained still just above the waistline of your skirt.

Your fingers tangled on his golden locks and Dino groaned. He moved from your lips on your neck, and you moaned when he sucked on your skin, knowing it will leave a mark behind. One of his hands went lower and under your skirt, now going higher. You panted and you arched your back into his chest, tugging on his hair with more force. Dino groaned at your tight pull, knowing you could be powerful if you wanted to be. He kissed your neck and trailed down on your collarbones, leaving marks behind.

"Dino…" You moaned when his fingers teased you on your inner thighs. You could feel him smirk and before you could speak, he pressed his knuckles against your clitoris. "Fuck!" You cursed and moved your hips, only to moan louder. He traced his knuckles up and down and you leaned your head backwards, letting yourself enjoy in the moment.

Dino pulled away and watched your expression, eyes filled with lust and need for you. He slipped his hand under your panties and slowly slipped finger inside. You parted your lips, gasping at the new sensation, but heard Dino groan when you tugged on his locks again.

"Dino," You called his name and he pressed his lips against yours. You moaned when he moved his finger, slowly pumping in and out and scissoring along. "God…" You moved your hips and moaned when he added second finger.

"You're taking my fingers in so good…" He whispered against your ear before kissing you right below. Shivers ran down your spine, knowing you were about to come. But before you could, Dino pulled away.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, feeling rather betrayed, but unable to look away when he put his fingers that were coated with your wetness in his mouth. Your chest heaved, with you panting. Cheeks heating up, you watched him take his fingers out before he took off his jeans along with his underwear. His erection stood and suddenly you felt even more embarrassed.

"It's okay…" Dino whispered and kissed you. His hands sneaked under your skirt and you raised your hips, letting him take off your panties as he kept your skirt on. "Is it okay…?"

"It's okay…" You whispered and let him raise your left leg. You watched him with intensity and could see how he loved each and every part of you from the way he was kissing. Getting closer to your labia, you shuddered when his breath grazed you, but couldn't wait any longer.

"Please…" You begged.

Dino smiled as he spread your legs, brushing them gently. Coming closer, he looked at you in slight worry and held on your hips with one hand while with other he stroked his cock. Catching his gaze, you smiled. He returned it in a second before he looked down and positioned himself. He slowly pushed inside and you gasped at the sudden spread.

"It's okay…" He spoke as he leaned down and kissed the corners of your lips. "I love you," He whispered and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Dino…" You moaned his name and gasped when he moved. It was slow, but you were getting used to it. "Faster…" You whispered and he obliged.

Pacing up, he kissed you on your cheeks before he hit deep inside. You gasped and he let out a curse, holding on your hips before moving just enough to hit it again.

"Fuck!" You cursed as it continued to build inside you, knowing you were reaching your limit fast. "Ah!" you gasped and held on his shoulders, feeling his muscles. Your eyes were shut, but you opened them. "Dino!" You called his name.

Dino moaned your name and cursed. "I-I'm going to…cum…" He felt ridiculous and embarrassed for admitting it so soon, so easily.

"Me too," You breathed out and you hugged him, your back arching from bed.

Dino paced up with grip becoming tighter and rough. Your moans and pants, mixed with groans, filled the room as the bed began creaking. You bit on his shoulder and shuddered when you came, your nails scratching his back and eyes shut. Pulling away you moaned, the gesture sending Dino over the edge.

He groaned out a curse as he remained inside you, ejaculating, with both of you keeping still.

Coming from his high, Dino looked at you and smiled, pulling out. He traced his finger down your temple and cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. "I love you, [Name]."

Opening your eyes you smiled. "I love you too."

Dino lied beside you and pulled you to his chest, his arms wrapping around you protectively. You buried your face in his chest, moaning in slight pain.

"Was I too rough?" He asked, worry heard in his voice.

"A bit, but I'll be fine." You pulled away and kissed him on his chin. You hummed when his eyes met yours and smiled wider before you remembered. Looking at the time, you frowned when it was past four. "Wasn't Romario supposed to come at four?"

Dino froze, but laughter soon filled the room. "I'll call him later."

Your cheeks were dark and you hid your face once more, already feeling embarrassed. Dino continued to laugh, but covered you both with a blanket. He kissed you on top of your head as you remained in bed.

 _3 months later_

You were walking down the hallway, back in Italy, talking with one of the maids when you came to abrupt stop and covered your mouth. The maid looked at you confused before you rushed into bathroom. She was quick on her feet and followed you the moment you leaned over the toilet, throwing up. She held your hair and caressed your back.

A small frown was seen on your expression as you pulled away. "Why…?" You were confused.

"Excuse me for speaking, Donna," The maid spoke softly, "but I see you've changed."

You turned to her. "Changed?" You were even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your mood swings, appetite and now throwing up." She smiled. "When was your last period?"

"Two months…ago…" Your eyes widened and the maid's smile only grew. "You think…?" You looked at her, fear and excitement bubbling inside you.

"We can always make sure with tests." She replied yet before you could speak, Dino was by your side, his expression filled with worry as he bombarded you with questions. You weren't sure where he came from, but since he was here, it was pointless to hide it from him any longer.

"Dino," You slapped your hands on his cheeks, finally silencing him. Your lips turned in a wide smile as he stared at you confused and worried. You had to laugh at how cute he looked. "I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
